Natsu?
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: What happens if our simple, nice, funny, motion sicked Dragon slayer... change in to something, the guild wouldn't want... making them think, on who the hell is HE?, is he Natsu, who is their comrade?, Chapter 13... Natsu vs. FT ( reception of Mira... ) Title:: Crash into Pieces... Read & Review! Arigatou
1. Summary

( LS )#2. Natsu?

* * *

**SUMMARIES:**

Natsu Destroy Stuff

Everyone Starts to Ignore Natsu

Until One day he accepted a 10 year request

Leaving the Guild…

Accomplishing his Mission…

But not joyful as t

he past…

His Face was in Neuter or Emotionless…

* * *

**WARNING: **

this story has many Twists so the outcome of the story is MYSTERY… you might have a different emotion regarding to this STORY… ( Trust me my fried read this… She says… *secret* I want to hear it from you Minna! Hehehe )

* * *

**THIS STORY MAY AFFECT YOUR:**

Emotional Development

Mental Development

Physical Development

Social Development

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **

Fairy Tail isn't mine… it's originally to Mashima-Sensei…

If it is… my version would be the ( LS )#1. METANOIA and this…

Thank You for Reading Minna-san! And Suggestions are open in the Song-Fic Category!


	2. Chapter 1 ( Natsu! )

- Chapter 1 -

( Natsu! )

* * *

Yo! MINNA! this is my first fiction~ long fiction perhaps~ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN FAIRY TAIL! XD yet~ okay? CAUSE IT'S ALL HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI'S!

* * *

- X784 -

( Before the Tenrou Accident )

Happy: Hey, Natsu… Do you know the guy named as Kean in the Story? *flipping the page of Lucy's Novel* *While looking at Natsu with a questionable face*

Natsu: No… Why? *cocking an eyebrow up*

Happy: Geez Natsu… Aren't you listening to what I was reading? *Glancing to Natsu beside him*

Natsu: *humming* *then he notices Happy looking at him* What?

Happy: Uhm~ Nothing… *gives the book to Natsu* Here Natsu read this… for at least your, self esteem would go down… it a great story… *Then his wings appered*

Natsu: Happy? Where are you going? *having a cross-legged sitting position*

Happy: I'll be going at Carla's… *smiles at Natsu*

Natsu: Ok Happy! See you at the Guild~ *waving his hand to Happy*

Happy: Aye! *flying outside the Apartment*

Natsu: Hmm… *reading the Book* Hmm… *flips the book from the first page to the last* Hmm…

Lucy: What… Are… You… Doing… With… My… Novel?! *shouting from the Comfort room from where she takes a bath~*

Natsu: Nothing~ I'm just reading it… *Looking at Lucy, now blushing because she only wears her Towel*

Lucy: … *looking at herself* Kyaah! Pervert! *Kicks Natsu at the Face and Send him flying out of Her window*

Natsu: Uwah! *flying off, to Lucy's Window~ and Falls off the Ground~ With a loud Thud* Ouch~ *was all he can say~ While rubbing his butt* Yo! Lucy! I just came to ask you to come with me to the Guild! *he paused* I was going to ask you out to come along with us for a Job Request!... I guess I'll wait at the Guild for you to come~ By the way… May I borrow the book?! *He shouted from outside Lucy Apartment's Window*

Lucy: Fine! Just meet me at the Guild! *there was a bit of sarcasm at her voice*

Natsu: Bye! *Natsu Rans to the Guild*

* * *

NATSU'S POV

Natsu's thoughts: Why am I running? Why am I having a heating feeling at my face? I'm a Fire Dragon slayer, Damn it! *running to the Guild~ He stopped half way to the guild, when he smelt, the newly baked Bread so he went there instead*

*SNIFF~* Hmm… that smell good~…

Natsu: Miss, Miss… How much is this? *He asked, with a look of a hungry wolf*

Miss: It's 1 piece… is equal to 4 jewels… *offering with a smile*

Natsu: Then I would like to buy 10 of it… *waiting for his bread*

Miss: Here you go Sir! *handing it off*

Natsu: Thank you… *then paid the Lady 40 jewels*

Miss: Arigatou~ *bows to Natsu with a smile, while Natsu left*

Natsu: OM-NOM-NOM-NOM~NOM~ *munching the bread* Hmmn? *while walking straight to the guild he noticed a guy… shunned a kid who needs a help… around 3… he stop walking again at his tracks to the guild and observe the kid*

Kid: Sir, Ma'am… Would you give me spare of your jewels? Coins? Please… I really need it… *he cried*

Mister: Go away~ you filthy kid!

Kid: Please~ *he cried*

Mister: Go back to your parents!

Kid: *The boy just cried, when he heard the word parents~*

Mister: Hmph! *walk away*

Natsu: What a Scum~ He is a business man and can't even help a kid… *eating the bread* Hmn? *he blinked twice, and looks the bread he was eating, and blinks again, looks at the kid again…* I should give this to the poor kid… *sigh* Last Bread… *puts it back to the paper bag, walks near the kid and sats beside him*

Kid: Huh?

Natsu: Life is hard, neh? *giving the last piece of bread he bought*

Kid: *mumbles* Thank you~ *and he starts devouring the whole bread*

Natsu: Anyway… Kid… What are you doing at the streets? *Looking at the kid beside him*

Kid: *he sniff's and starts to talk* My~ Parents was killed by an unknown Guild~ luckily no one noticed me hiding inside the closet… *he starts to cry* They were killed and at the same time they stole the money and other things… When they left… I came out crying… seeing my parents, cut in half and dozens by their swords… and bullet shoot through their heads… *he cried*

Natsu: So where are you heading? *having a questioning look on his face*

Kid: I'm heading to West Cigam… *he was cut off by Natsu's question*

Natsu: Why are you heading their? *Looking at the kid*

Kid: My Uncle lives their… that is why I need a money…

Natsu: Oh~… I actually wanted to help you… but I think I used my money for the bread… *pitying the kid, while saying this* oh… wait~ *giving 10 jewels to the Kid*

Kid: Oh~ *nodding his head* Thank you…

Natsu: Aha! *startling the kid* I've got a great idea! What about… uhm~ sell this book and just promise me to make this popular at the West Cigam? *handing the book over to the kid*

Kid: *blinks twice* I… I… Thank you Sir! *hugging Natsu*

*Natsu feels that the kid don't know where his Uncle lives so he gave him the book, for him to sell it and make money while searching his Uncle and at the same time he can buy food with his money*

Natsu: By the way kid… What's your name? *looking at the Kid*

Kid: Me? My name is Blaze… I actually use ice magic… *smiling*

Natsu: *smiled back*

Kid: What about you sir?

Natsu: My name is Natsu… Natsu Dragneel~ a Mage of Fairy Tail… *giving a thumbs up*

Blaze: I hope when I grow up, I can join Fairy Tail… but now my mission is to go to my Uncle… *he sighed* Natsu-nee… Thank you… But I think I'm going to take my leave now, So I can reach there early… *giving a determined look on his face* Bye Bye! Natsu-nee! May Our Paths~ Cross again! *he shouted, while running*

*He looked at Blaze running away, until he sees him getting smaller, and smaller… until he didn't see him anymore… He stands up with a smile on his face, and goes directly to the Guild*

* * *

LUCY'S POV

- Apartment -

Lucy: *closing the door, while holding the request* Why did he even left it here? *sigh*

* * *

GRAY'S POV

- Fairy Tail Guild -

Gray: Damn it! What took them so long?! *he shouted, breaking the busy Guild*

Natsu: *Natsu came, kicking the Guild's door roughly and shouted* DAMN IT BASTARD?! ASKING ABOUT WHAT TOOK US LONG… YOU YOURSELF AREN'T READY TO YOU KNOW!

Gray: What do you mean? *cocking his eyebrow at Natsu*

Natsu: Is it even a new sense of Fashion? *a voice of sarcasm is heard from his voice* Geez… Gray… Put on something… *disgusted face*

Gray: *looks at himself* *gulps* WHEN DID I…?!

Juvia: Gray-Sama! Catch! *throwing a piece of clothing/ Cargo Pants to where Gray is standing*

Gray: Huh?... Thanks Juvia! *catching the Pants and wears it*

Natsu: Pathetic… *he scoffs off*

Gray: What did you say?! *shouting across the guild*

*then suddenly Lucy got in the Guild*

Natsu: I said… Lucy came! *shouting*

Lucy: Alright. Alright. You two… Lets go and start the mission!

Happy: *flying through the Guild's door* Don't leave me!

* * *

- 2 months Later -

( TENROU ARC. )

- 7 YEARS LATER -

- During the Job -

( Team Natsu's job )

Lucy: What!? You Lost the book I lend you?!

Natsu: I'm Sorry…

- After the Job -

- In The Guild -

Lucy: Natsu! Why did you destroy the townspeople's house?! Now I can't pay my rent because the money goes to the repair!

Natsu: I said I was sorry… And it wasn't me who destroy it all…

Happy: Aye… *weakly*

Erza: I didn't even destroy the half of the burned Town… *Erza was eating her strawberry cake, her precious… cake*

Gray: Yeah! You were the one who actually destroyed it! *He shouted fro his seat*

Natsu: What did you say Ice-Breathe?!

Gray: You heard me Squinty eyes!

Natsu: You want to go for it, Droopy eyes?!

Gray: Well you don't really need to as…! *Gray was Punched by Natsu at the face and flies half way the Guild*

*Then in a swift of time… The Guild begins it's Tradition... Being Rowdy…*

Elfman: If you are a Man fight a Man! That is a Man… all about!

Evergreen: Stop saying Man! It's Gets me Irritated! *slapping Elfman's face*

Natsu: Fire Dragons…

Gray: Ice Make: L…

Natsu: Iron Fist!

Gray: Lance!

*Both of there attack… Ice and Flames… we're scatter around the guild… Hitting Cana who is drinking a barrel of wine… and…*

Erza: My… Cake…

Cana: Natsu!

Juvia: Juvia thinks… uhmm… *blushing* Gray-sama you're naked!

Gray: When did i..?! *looking at himself*

Natsu: Hey Droopy Eyes?, Looking for something? *swinging his boxers and throws it away… Which Results…*

Gray: Natsu!

Natsu: Hahaha!

Lucy: Natsu! *Who wipes Gray's boxers off her face*

Carla: So Immature… *who was sitting beside Wendy*

Gajeel: Such a Noisy Brat… *mumbles from his seat*

Natsu: What did you say Gajeel?! *he shouted after hearing what Gajeel said*

Gajeel: Just Shut up! *Gajeel Shouted Natsu*

Natsu: Fire Dragons… *But He Ignored Gajeel*

Gajeel: Iron Dragons… *He prepares himself to attack back at him*

Levy: stop it Gajeel… *hugging him to pull him away*

Natsu: Wings of Flames! *he attacked*

Gajeel: Iron Club! *he attacked*

Mira: Oh my… You wreck the Guild again… *having a jolly face*

Erza: Natsu! Stop it! You too Gajeel! And Gray! *Erza shouted across the Guild*

Gray: See… We are friends… *putting his arm over Gajeel's shoulders*

Gajeel: Gihihi… *he laugh*

Natsu: Fight me… Erza! *But then again he Ignored them*

Master Makarov: Natsu… That is enough! *and the exact time the Master came*

Natsu: … *speechless* *blinks twice*

Natsu's thoughts: Damn this self esteem! *he cursed himself*

Master Makarov: come with me Natsu… *He told Natsu*

Natsu: but… Ji-Chan… *trying to avoid a long conversation*

Master Makarov: Natsu! That's an order! *He shouted at him*

Natsu: Aye… *He nods his head*

* * *

- Master Makarov's Office -

Master Makrov: Natsu… I heard a lot of News about you Lately…

Natsu: ?

Master Makarov: You have destroyed a lot of places and things… Natsu, Could you try and lessen it for a bit? *The Master just asked him with a worried look in his face*

Natsu: Fine… *was all he can say*

*A MOMENTS LATER*

Master Makarov: What are you waiting for? *having a bit of annoyance in his words*

Natsu: ? *confused face*

Master Makarov: You may leave now… *still annoyed, and pitying Natsu for what'll happen next to him when he goes out from his office*

*and he goes out of the office*

Natsu: I'm sorry guys! *He shouted*

*everyone ignored him*

Natsu: Oh… Come on… Even you Happy?

*but no Reply*

Natsu: *lets out a huge sigh* hehehe… *laughing weakly*

* * *

- A week later -

Lucy: hahaha! That's right Levy!

Levy: Yeah!

Cana: More Beers please!

Mira: Sure!

Gray: …

Juvia: Juvia thinks you're great Gray-sama!

Gray: … *smiles weakly*

*Panther Lily sword fighting with Erza*

Erza: Wow, you've got it great!

PantherLily: Thanks!

Gajeel: That's my cat!

*And someone kicks the door*

Natsu: Hey Guys! *with a huge smile* *and all of the laughs and smiles of everyone was gone cause everyone thinks he's gonna start some fight or what he always do to the Guild… Because of that Natsu saw them staring at him, but to him? he thinks that they are Glaring at him… because of the uncomfortable Atmosphere and looks from them he left*

* * *

- War room -

Natsu: Hey! I don't walk out! *he shouts with his pride*

Lucy: You owe me a book, Natsu… *glaring at Natsu*

Juvia: Gray-Sama… you're Naked… *blushing so damn wildly*

Gray: What the Heck?! Erza's going to kill me when she sees me naked! *searches for his shirt and short etc. ( I don't need to describe all )*

Erza: You mean this… *holding Gray's clothes* Right?

Gray: *gulp* Yeah… *he felt a shiver down his spine and all*

Erza: Wear it… *Gives to Gray*

*Gray wears his clothes*

*Wendy came*

Wendy: What did I miss? *asks NxL*

NxL: Just the first Chapter… not much of an action though…

Natsu: Gray wearing his clothes… *replies to Wendy*

Gray: What the Heck?! Don't talk like that! She is a kid!

Wendy: Did you say something Natsu-San?

*Gray covers Natsu's mouth*

Natsu: fggfhsg

NxL: Let's all say Good Bye to the Viewers!

FT: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!

* * *

NxL: Thanks for reading! And I Would Love a Review and Suggestions! XD Don't worry I don't bite!

NEXT CHAPTER: Farewell…?


	3. Chapter 2 ( Farewell ? )

- Chapter 2 -

Farewell…?

* * *

FAIRY TAIL AND IT'S CHARACTERS ISN'T MINE… IT'S MASHIMA-SENSEI'S OWN CREATION!~

* * *

- Outside the Guild -

Natsu's thoughts: I can't take it! *He shouted* I'm always here but I can't talk to anyone of them… *he bowed his head as if he was nodding hiding his face with his bangs* I'll search a mission… *Clenching his hand hard, that at his posture he wants to punch someone* so I could keep myself busy… *he walked away*

* * *

- Midnight -

*Natsu goes back to search some mission*

Natsu's thoughts: AHA! A mission for me… *gulp* Well it is 10 years… They would probably talk to me when I'm Back! *shouting to himself from his mind trying to encourage himself* I should leave now before morning…*With his bag all packed up behind his back*

Natsu: Would this mean good bye? *having a bit sadness in his voice* Well better start now! *he came running out of the Guild*

* * *

- A week later -

Lucy: Hey…? Uhm.. Does anyone seen Natsu? *worrying in her voice*

Erza: hmm… No… *Answering Lucy with a worried face*

Happy: Aye~ *Reassured by Happy with bit of Sadness and worried look on his face*

Gray: What do I care? *mumbled Gray*

Levy: Lu-chan… Why'd you ask? *Trying to tease Lucy*

Cana: Probably he missed him… *Teasing Lucy, while trying to poke her*

Lucy: *blushed* N-no!*denying, having her hands in an X shape as if she will dance… Gangnam Style!* I-i was just asking… *she mumbled to herself*

Mira: That's Odd… *Mira was just listening to their topic since she was just wiping the mugs*

Erza: ? *having a questionable serious face that who want an answer directly if not good bye Earthland…*

Mira: I got a letter for us a week ago… *searching for the letter* it seems I can't understand anything written on it… *holding the letter and gave it to them*

Levy: Let me see… *looking at the letter* hmm… *tries to read* ?! I didn't see one of this letters in my whole life! *having a WTF! Surprised face on her face*

Lucy: That's… That's… Impossible! *Shouted Lucy in disbelief*

Happy: Aye! To think that you don't know that… is Impossible… *thinking again*

Levy: I read many books but this… *looking at the letter again*

Gajeel: *came out of nowhere* It's Because only Dragon Slayers can read it…

Levy: Wh-what?.. *feeling a shiver down her spine*

Levy's thoughts: Oh~ my weak legs… stand firm… stand strong… *she told herself calmly then she shouted to herself* DAMN THIS JELLY KIND OF FEET WHEN HE CAME!

Wendy: ? *looking at Levy with a creepy face* Uhm… Levy-chan~ *trying to wake her up from her "simple talk" to herself*

Levy: Huh? *blinks twice* Then Could you read it… for us? *smiling at Gajeel with a little sweat*

Gajeel: *mumbles* *reads the letter for everyone to hear* It says… DEAR EVERYONE… I GOT A 10 YEAR QUEST… YOU GUYS MIGHT ACTUALLY SEARCH FOR ME… YOU MIGHT THINK I'M IN SOME WHOLE MESS AGAIN… HAHAHA! I KNOW YOU WON'T… SO I LEFT A LETTER TO INFORM YOU ALL… SO I THINK THIS IS GOOD BYE FOR NOW?... OR MAYBE FOREVER? SINCERELY NATSU DRAGNEEL… P.S. LUCY PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HAPPY… AND ERZA… PROBABLY NOW GRAY IS STRIPPING OR NAKED… AND WENDY… COVER YOUR EYES FROM THAT ICE STRIPPER…

Lucy: What?! This cat?!... FINE… *nodding*

Lucy's thoughts: I'm going to kill you, when you came back Natsu… *having a determinated face cat face style!* But~ Come back alive for what it is… *mumbles*

Erza: *looks at Gray*

Gray: What? *looking at Erza, cocking an eyebrow up*

Juvia: Uhm… Gray-San… Your clothes… *she pointed out and blushing wildly*

Gray: WHAT?! WHEN DID I?!... *searches for his clothes*

Gray's thoughts: Shit She is going to kill me! *having a IT'STHEENDOFTHEWORLD face and OHMYFUCKINGSHITI'MGONNADIEYOUNG! Face*

Wendy: *covering her eyes and blushing wildly like a tomato*

Lucy: so… Natsu Leaves… *she mumbles*

Erza: Well that's quite a change… *crossing her arms*

Gray: Yeah… *wearing everything of his clothes*

* * *

- Chapter 2.5 -

During Natsu's Mission

( Countdown: 3 days )

POLL:

Mira x Laxus

Or

Mira x Freed

I JUST WANT TO KNOW! PLEASE! *puppy dog eyes*

NxL: Sorry if it's a bit short… exam is coming rapidly today… so I bet I'll say good bye for now and be back next week…

* * *

- War Room -

Gray: *naked*

Wendy: *cover her eyes*

Gray's thoughts: THIS IS THE END!

Erza: *glares at Gray* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU…?! DON'T'T GET NAKED INFRONT OF EVERYBODY!

Lucy: …*sigh*  
Lucy's Thoughts: I'll wait for you for 5 years…

*SFX: BOOM!*

Mira: Oh My… Erza.. you destroyed the war room…

Lucy: well… 5 years…

( Operation Repair the War Room! )

* * *

NxL: I don't own any! XD R&R! PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 2 5 ( During Natsu's Mission )

A/N: *facepalmed* I'm Going to Change the Plot, Big Time this time… And Refix some of the Characters Sentences… And by the way The Book Lucy Lend Natsu was 7 years ago… year X784 and Natsu only told her after the Grand Magic Games ended… in year X791…

* * *

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Fairy Tail… if it is it never last…, and The WEST CIGAM? I borrowed it from Pacthesis… ( An Awesome DATING SIM! )

NxL: Now for the Story… And Sorry for the long wait… if I put something ( like this ) in the fic… I was the one saying it…

* * *

Chapter 2.5

- During Natsu's Mission -

* * *

- In West Cigam -

Natsu: *actually he was bored by his apartment at West Cigam* I Really Don't get what that Old man said but… I'll just do my job… *flashback*

_- Flashback -_

_( In the Train to West Cigam )_

_Old Man: *prediction* In your Job You'll actually meet a Guy he is Strong and Powerful who is the same as you… In the Past you two crossed paths but you hardly don't remember about him… He will later interfere in your life to avenge his Team Mates… Don't Show anything that would hurt you… A Pain that will forever be heal but remain as a Scar…_

_Natsu: ? *iwanttopukeallovertheplace face*_

_- End Flashback -_

Natsu: hmm… *thinking hardly* A Pain that will forever be heal but remain as a Scar? Hmm… *closing his eyes and rubbing his chin* he probably meant that when you loose too much blood… it's either of the two things if it would become a scar or you'll die if you won't heal it… but you'll actually remembered how it hurt… UGHH! My brain hurts thinking of this! *He shouted while covering his ears… but it looks like he is pulling his hair near his ears (I mean by that he is Exasperated )* I can actually relate to this… *lets out a huge sigh* I should get a fresh air and walk around the City…

- Outside the Apartment -

Natsu: *walking by the sidewalk* ( Of course! Do you want him to die!? ) hmm… A bookstore? *sigh* *wondering* If Lucy is with me she would ask me to come here… Aha! That gives me an idea! *runs to the bookstore*

- In The Bookstore -

* * *

Natsu: *thinking* Again… if she is here… she would totally want to live in this City… *he says while looking at the books which is more like a huge library* Hmm… I really should get her a book… *sigh* for peace offering… *looks around and saw a familiar book* Uwah?! Th-this is… the book she made… METANOIA *blinks and rubs his eyes many times cause he can't believe himself* I Should totally buy this book! And gave it back to her! I can't believe this book got famous here…

UNKNOWN: Obviously… *a young man from behind replied at him in a sarcastic way*

Natsu: Hmm… Why'd you say that?! *asking a question or getting fired up*

UNKNOWN: Can't you see that… the book you're holding was the last one? *answering him* I Should be leaving… *leaves Natsu* *mumbles* I can't believe that a guy like him who actually want to buy a book… asking such a ridiculous question… *facepalmed himself* he won't even understand it… *leaves the bookstore*

Natsu: *mumbles* He doesn't even know who he is messing with... *he sighed* ridiculous question… Blah blah blah... *acting like a spoiled 3 year old brat* I should get going and buy this now…

*Then He bought it for 299.99 jewels*

- Later that Day -

Natsu: *walking at the sidewalk, heading to his apartment* Damn I'm bored… *kicking the pebbles* How did the book got here anyways? This is really suspicious… *giving a suspicious look while kicking the pebble*

- Apartment -

Natsu: This job too… is pretty suspicious… *helding the mission and re-reading it again*  
Natsu's thoughts: a Ten years Job… searching for a single person… the METANOIA book? Hmm… *thinking hard again* *the reads again* a 3 year old kid, 7 years ago saw his parents was killed by a Dark Guild… he escaped safely… He actually came from Magnolia… he was saved by a book… *having a questionable look* huh? A book? Could it be this book? *looking at the METANOIA* *reads again* He promised to the guy who gave it to him to make it popular to the place he must go… WEST CIGAM… He did not even know that the Guild he joined in was a Dark Guild, the Guild who killed his parents… but it actually welcomed him and He has no idea that they we're the ones who killed his parents… His magic is BLUE AURA… He promised to himself to kill the guys who killed his family, at first he want to avenge his family but later he learned to kill for fun… *Natsu raged* Those are Lives! DAMN IT! *reads again* Because of the Guild he joined in… *slams the paper on the table* Don't worry kid… I'm going to save you… "A Guild who'll use a kid?, that's not a guild after all"

* * *

- 2 years Later -

( Hahaha! I've Time Skipped it into a battle! )

- Natsu's Apartment -

Natsu: *currently taking a nap on his bed* ( Of course! Do you want him to sleep at the floor? )

SFX: BOOM

Natsu: The Hell?! *fells of the bed in surprise*

SFX: BOOM

SFX: Screams of some people

Natsu: ?

Ash: We came from the guild called Pentagram Alliance! *shows his guild's emblem* my name is Ash, Ash Akaichi! ( Ash= a suggestion, Aka= Red, Ichi= One Magic? He is a Lightning God Slayer ) This is my comrade Ichiro Minato!  
Minato: Sup! *hand behind his head* ( Ichiro= first son/son of the Master of Ash's cousin and Minato?= friend suggested it… Magic: A high level gun, elemental bullets )

Unknown3: …

Ash: And this with us is the leader of our group… Kai… ( Kai= From Pacthesis just the first name )

Kai: *nods head*

Ryo: I'm the right hand of Kai… *points to himself with his thumb* Ryo is the name and killing is my game… *smirks* ( Ryo= distant reality )

Ash: And we here are going to terrorize your beloved City… Fuhahaha!

Unknown: Shit…*he mumbles to himself* This is bad…

Ryo: And You? *points to Unknown* you're Chiro Saburou ( Chi= Earth, Ro= I just added Ro for no reason… , Saburou= three ) Head of the 3rd Custody Enforcement unit…

Chiro: What do you want? *acting as calm as he could but fails*

Ash: Where's your Rune Knights? *snorts a question to Chiro* I bet you left them cause you are strong enough to handle us… *laughs quietly* But sorry pal, you'll die slow and painful… *enflaming his hands with dark flames* We're actually assigned to kill you, for almost killing the Master's Son… *speeding up and goes to Chiro to punch him when*

Natsu: What's with this ruckus all about?! *running out of his apartment and shouted at the five* ( Oh my… *nods in disappointment* he sounds like an old man )

Chiro: Huh?!... *thinks* Th-the Fairy Tail's Salamander… *delighted to see Natsu's face and at the same time being safe* Natsu Dragneel…

* * *

NxL: BOOM! sorry for cliffhanger Minna! XD  
R&R please! thank you!


	5. Chapter 3 ( Natsu vs PentagramAlliance )

Chapter 3

( Natsu vs. Pentagram Alliance )

* * *

NxL: I was thinking that… Should someone die?

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters and manga so called Fairy Tail~ It's all Hiro Mashima-Sensei's~

* * *

Last Time on NxL's Fic~ Natsu?

Chiro: Huh?!... *thinks* Th-the Fairy Tail's Salamander… *delighted to see Natsu's face and at the same time being safe* Natsu Dragneel… *he mumbled*

* * *

Ash: ?! *He stopped halfway from attacking Chiro* Who the Fuck are you?!

Natsu: I was the first one to ask! *he retorted* What's with the ruckus all about!?

Ryo: Oh~ Boy… You sound like an old man~ *he answered sarcastically*

Minato: Yea! Anyways~ … Long trench coat? *he laughs a little* He really looks like one! *he confirmed*

Ash: Huh? Ruckus? Don't ya mean… total annihilation! *He was inflamed by his magic~ Lightning God Slayer* And now! Answer me who the fuck are ya?! *he shouted to Natsu*

Kai: *uses telepathy and talked to Ash~ saying* Ash~ Stop he is just a nobody he ain't our mission~ anyways use your real magic…

Natsu: Huh? Me? *he thinks for a matter of seconds ( his mind playing like a broken record TOTAL ANNIHILATION ) *then he shouted* I'm no other than the person who'll stop you, and from my mission is a kid in this town!

( Minna~ If you want some effects~ but it's a song… Happiness Machine by Sum 41 some part of the song is a plot of the fic. )

Ash: Pfft~ Pathetic… A kid? *he laughed a little* What'll he gonna do? He'll just ran around screaming for his DEAR life! As the world tear into bits and pieces! *His hand were covered with black lightning and he insisted himself to use Earth Dragon Slaying his original magic, cause the black lightning is only for total distruction*

Natsu: It's a life damn it! *he defended by shouting*

Ash: Who cares! Aren't we trying to kill someone?! *His arm are now covered with the Earth magic ( A/N: The guy from fantastic four ) Now stay out of our business! *He charge at Natsu thinking that Natsu is just a nobody* Ragh! *he punches in thin air and his eyes went as huge as plates from what happen, he looks down noticing Natsu is there*

Chiro: Oi! Watch out! *then he notice Natsu ducks*

Natsu: *he ducks from the attack and Roared at Ash*

Ash: Gah! *he shouted and he flies backward and landed from where his comrades are*

Chiro: *Jaw dropped*

*The Pentagram Alliance were surprise too, now they are standing with huge eyes and jaw dropped at the scene except from Kai who is still remaining standing without surprise and his arms are folded as if he was thinking that'll happen in the first place*

Natsu: In a bit of a rush, Aren't we? *Standing from his ducking position with his arms folded*

Ash: You've just got lucky! *rubbing the fire left on his shirt*

Natsu: Ouh? Is that so? *Asking in a sarcastic way*

Ash: You just wait and see… *he said standing up*

Chiro: *gulp* *he then closed his mouth after he jaw-dropped from the scene*

Ash: Now… Tremble upon me! *as his hands were balled into fist and the Earth element covering his whole body* DRAGON FORCE!

Chiro: A Lacrima Dragon Slayer?! *He shouted in Awe*

Natsu: Ya think? *He closed his eyes for a moment*

Chiro: What are you thinking! Oi! Open your eyes! *he panicked seeing Natsu*

Ash: Earth Dragons Fist of Fury! *he attacked Natsu*

Natsu: Fire Dragons Iron Fist! *he shouted with less hesitation and breaking Ash's Earth Fist*

Ash: *he blinked twice* What the?! *he tries to withdraw his arm from attacking*

Natsu: *He caught his wrist from punching and hold tight on it* ( A/N: Remember Laxus vs. Natsu from Laxus arc.? At Caldia Cathedral? ) Where do ya think your going? *And punches him on his face* That's for pissing me off!

Ash: Guh~ *He punches back but not strong enough*

Natsu: *Natsu then Uppercut him and* Fire Dragons Crimson Flashing Edge! *he was sent flying to some nearby buildings*

Kai: *uses his telepathy to check on him but Ash lost his consciousness* Ash lost his consciousness! *he shouted worriedly*

Minato: What the fuck did you do to him?! *he shouted*

Natsu: Didn't you see that I punched him and he flied away? *He asked in a sarcastic and Ironic way* or do ya want me to do it again? *he folded his arms again*

Minato: *He summoned* Freezing Bullets! *Then some bullets appeared* Arm Machine gun! *then some mini machine gun was attached to his arms* FreezeXStill ( A/N: It's either take his strength nor Freeze him )

Natsu: Hmm? *he cocked his eyebrow up*

Minato: Fire! *then the mini machine gun started shooting ice to Natsu*

Natsu: Ouh? How Ironic? Shouting Fire, on an Ice Bullets? *He spew fires out of his mouth directly hitting each bullets and melting it*

( A/N: if the Song is done play if wanted to… Subject To Change Sum 41 )

Minato: *He grinded his teeth* ELEMENTAL MISSILE! *Then the Ice bullet was gone it change into some weird colored bullet* ELEMENTAL CANNON! ( A/N: similar as Gray's Ice make cannon ) You won't be laughing after this! *he shouted*

Natsu: Do I sound laughing? *he cocked his eyebrow up* Oi! Chiro! You Head of the 3rd custody right? Go call those Rune knights Now! *Throwing something to Chiro*

( A/N: The one Erza used in Chapter 212 page 18 )

Chiro: A… Signalizer? Isn't this yours? This is only used in a Condition Red…? *He looked at Natsu*

Natsu: Your life is at condition red right? Besides… this 4 are from a Dark Guild… You need to arrest them, right? *looking back at Chiro cocking an eyebrow up with a serious face, He felt Insulted if he can't even save the City, itself and he can disgrace his Guild*

Chiro: Right~ *he points the Signalizer at the sky, hoping the Rune Knights saw it*

Minato: Katachi ga Kawaru! ( Change Form ) *He shouted as his magic covered him with different mixtures of colors*

Natsu: Eh? *he looked at Minato covered with his magic* This can't be good… *he mumbled to himself*

Minato: I can see you're a bit of surprised… *he smirked as the magic that covered him fades slowly*

Chiro: *he gasps* Th-that's… *he gulps pointing at Minato*

Minato: Surprise! *he shouts then* This is the power hidden and known by powerful dark mages like me! *As he put ammo ( small missile ) ( NxL: Weird neh? )

Natsu: *he looks at Minato and talks back* Neh, Just Shock… *he folded his arms*

Chiro: Oi! Don't be stubborn! We are in a serious situation! *He shouted at Natsu*

Natsu: After I defeated this scumbag, *he inhales* would ya remind me to ask you on *He asked politely then*How the HELL DID YOU BECOME A 3rd HEAD OF THE CUSTODY?! *He shouted to Chiro*

Chiro: I- *He was cut off because of Minato*

Minato: If you two Love Birds- *He was cut off by Natsu's angered shout*

Natsu: Oi! We ain't love birds! *He shouted*

Minato: Yeah, Whatever Oldie… *he talks back*

Chiro: This is… Bad… *realizing their Talk Trash times getting Harsher*

( A/N: Yeah… Yeah… I know… I know you want to see how Minato looked like just Review this and tell me if I was right… )

Minato: *he points his fist toward Natsu*

( A/N: Minato looked like his body was strapped with many Ammo's with different elements, Missile with different speed and strength and Bombs that could destroy One fourth of the City, By the way the Cannon become a bit small and was strapped on his right arm )

Minato: DIE! *And some random Elemental Ammo's shoot at Natsu*

Natsu: Damn! *He was caught by an Ice Ammo by his foot and was stuck to his place*

Minato: Do ya think, you can escape? *He laughs* Buhahaha! Die! *As he put his ultimate Ammo* Storming Flaming Thunder! *he shoots to Natsu*

Chiro: SH*T! *He shouted*

Natsu: Argh! *as the Storm of Flaming Thunder starts to burn him*

Minato: That's for insulting me earlier this day! *He shouted*

Chiro: This is… *as he watched the pained Natsu*

Natsu: Ha! Joke! *he starts laughing*

Chiro: *jaw drop*

Minato: What the?! *he shouted in surprise*

Natsu: *He starts devouring the flames* Burppp~ Thanks for the meal! I'm All Fired Up! *as flames starts to cover his Body and burned the Distant Reality… also known as Illusion with Ryo on it*

Ryo: H-how did ya know?! *and he was starting to get burned, but Minato blasted him with Ice because he panicked* Th-thanks~ *he fell backwards*

Minato: Oh, Sh*t! *he panicked*

Chiro: *still standing amused on what happened infront of him*

Natsu: *he flashed near Minato surprising him and whispers behind his ear* You're just good at long distance attack, aren't you?

Minato: *he gulps knowing he's going to attack him*

Natsu: *he smelt an unfamiliar smell a weird smell came from Kai who came running to attack him*

Kai: *He blasted Natsu His Blue Aura, but it was actually Chiro*

Chiro: *his eyes widened as the Blue blast went near him*

Natsu: Fire Dragons Secret Technique: Crimson Lotus Exploding Edge! *he shouted hitting the Blue Blast that came from Kai then hitting Minato at the same time knocking him out cold, and protecting Minato at the same time*

*After Kai attacked them with the Blue Aura, he disappeared to thin air*

Then after that, the Rune Knights came running near them, they thought Natsu harm Chiro but in the end they let him go after Chiro told them the whole story, Chiro Reminded Natsu on how the hell did he become a 3rd head of the custody, he told him "It's because I familiarize in attack and quickly gave the Attacker on my side, about my plans and ideas on defeating the enemies…" Natsu gave him a smile and says "Oh, so that's why I get to attack them thinking I can handle everything" He waved at Chiro and Natsu mumbled to himself "Chi means Earth, hmm… Earth is wide… His mind is Wide in thinking…" he walks away from Chiro and the Rune Knights.

* * *

- That Night -

Natsu: Damn it! *he shouted in anger* Why won't this stupid smell came of me! I already washed more than 21 times! *he kept on rubbing his body with soap*

* * *

- Somewhere ( Unknown ) -

Kai: *he mumbled* You're going to pay for it… *he smiled wickedly* As long the Blue Aura is there I can still find you, even you figured out… The smell would came off eventually… *then he disappears again* but… your comrades, will be the payment *then the voice disappeared slowly* seeing them hurt, suffer…

Who knows where Kai goes… He probably sneak attack at Natsu, No one knows… His magic is also Unknown…

( NxL: Ask me if you don't get it okay? )

* * *

- Fairy Tail -

Gray: Oi! Erza! Did you see the- *he was cut off by Erza*

Erza: Yes… it must've been from Natsu… *she said while munching on her cake*

Happy: Aye!

Lucy: Erza, Maybe he is in trouble~ *she tell them worriedly*

Gray: Ha! Him? That Pink Bastard? What makes you say that? He probably played with it… so it Exploded in the air… *he answered*

* * *

NxL: So Minna! What can you say? Please Review! Ask me if you want me to explain, PM me too if you want! XD

BOOM! CLIFFHANGER!

( Sorry if updated a bit late, My mom is kinda Naggy... Ya know... )

( War Room is being slowly fixed by the Fairy Tail Guild Members! XD )

Now let us all wonder... WHAT HAPPENED TO NATSU? WHAT DID KAI DO? WHAT KIND OF MAGIC KAI HAVE? WOULD THE FAIRIES DISCOVER IT LATER?


	6. Chapter 3 5 ( Natsu & Kai )

Chapter 3.5

( Natsu & Kai )

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is not mine! XD

Just the whole members of PENTAGRAM ALLIANCE are! _

* * *

- A Week Later -

- Natsu's Apartment -

Natsu: *sniff* *sniff* What the hell?! I've been washing for the whole week and this damned stench is on me?! *While washing some words flash through his ears*  
"_A Pain that will forever be heal but remain as a scar" *Natsu's eyes widened*_

Natsu: F*ck that! *he scrubbed his body harder* Maybe the stench is all gone, but it remains in me… Well… now what? *he throws the scrub then from the corner of his eyes he saw the book Lucy made, METANOIA, it reminds him about Lucy, he just started to cry*

* * *

- Somewhere near the Apartment -

Kai: *humming some unknown tune* Emotionally… Done, Mentally… *he think for a minute* Hmm… Drain, Physically… Pained, Spiritually… *He holds the pen tighter* No, Not dead yet…

* * *

- Natsu's Apartment -

Natsu's thoughts: Something's not right… *he thought for a moment then he looked at the book* This might have a connection to everything… *He grabs the book and read it to himself with the Mission* _"Kill the person who killed his family…"_ This words played to his mind many times like a broken record*

* * *

- Somewhere near the Apartment -

Kai: What's with that guy? *he noticed Natsu starting to pack his things* Leaving Already? Well… the game is about to start… *He smiled evilly*

* * *

- Natsu's Apartment -

Natsu's thoughts: The stench… *his eyes are widened and he now his life is on Condition Red* Maybe, this is some kind of a tracking device… or Just a trick? *He guessed but he was also thinking that Kai mustn't know what Guild he came from, if that'll happen, then… Natsu brings threat to the Guild* You can play that game… *He closed the door and left with his bag at his back*

* * *

- Somewhere near the Apartment -

Kai: Still wearing that Trench coat?! *he shouted in disbelief* Well then, I don't know if you find out or not… I'm going to find a way… *Dark Aura* F-find a way, to see your friends suffer! *Then he vanished from where he is* The Game is just about to start~ SALAMANDER!

* * *

NxL: Just a bonus Chappy! XD but still part of the story! XD Please don't forget to REVIEW! _

Kai: THE GAME IS ABOUT TO START! *laughs* BUHAHAHA!

NxL: Just go back to the story, Will ya!? *punches him back to the Fic*


	7. Chapter 4 ( Welcome to Hell )

- Chapter 4 -

( Welcome to Hell )

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail and it's glory were never been mine, and it's characters... It's all Hiro Mashima-sensei's...

The used song and others that were _**BOLD AND ITALIC** _are from Sum41's Lyrics

* * *

NxL: This time, I made this non-script font… ^^ Yay~ I wonder what'll happen…

( LOAD Confusion and Frustration in Modern Times by: Sum 41 ) - It's awesome! XD this would be used later… ^^

( LOAD Blood In My Eyes by: Sum 41 ) - Still awesome

* * *

- Forest -

_**While looking for the answers, only questions come to mind…**_

While Following Natsu for almost 2 weeks he sat down and talks to himself. "What's wrong with this guy?" Kai sighed and hid himself behind the huge tree and mutters to himself. "He prefers walking than riding the train?" he folds his arms thinking for the answers.

Natsu kept walking as if Kai wasn't there. "I know your following me for a while…" He said to himself, wondering. "But the directions your taking is a bit of a strange…" He closed his eyes for a bit thinking of the word. "Hmm… Teleportation…?"

* * *

_**I don't wanna know what I think, I suppose… **_

His arms are still folded he closed his eyes thinking and he felt something… "I can feel he knows, but I'm not sure…" He said to himself with doubt. "He Turned his back away, and choose to just ignore…" He paused then he inhaled and he said to himself "It's like he isn't the Guy my team fights in the first place…" he stands up and starts to follow Natsu, then Anger got the best of him. "Well all I have to do is find a way…" He balled his fists. "to see your friends in PAIN!" He shouted in his mind.

* * *

_**If I just close my eyes and ask a thousand whys…**_

- Kai's POV -

He stopped from his tracks, while balling his fist, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "W-why…?, Why? Why would you attack my team? My comrades? We were just on a mission…" He muttered to himself. "To kill that bastard and annihilate the town… the town who almost harm my Master's son" He talked to himself, seeing Natsu walking further away. "I've become… sick of Everyone now…" He said to himself as tears streak down his eyes.

* * *

_**All these thoughts stuck in my mind…**_

- Natsu's POV -

He kept walking knowing Kai stopped from his tracks. "I've been walking for too long…" he inhaled and said to himself. "It seems he has no plan on attacking me, nor threatening me…" He thought for awhile, He smelt a salty smell of water. "Tears?" He asked himself. He heard Kai sniff. "He cried…" He confirmed talking to himself. He continues walking even he is too damn tired. "If you are following me to know where I come from… We'll be spinning round like endless time…" He kept walking through the forest.

* * *

_**Warning signs read desolation…**_

_Natsu should be heading to the Guild, but he takes the Alternate direction… he walks away, going further, away from the Guild… Thinking that Kai would be a threat to the Guild… he knows nothing about Kai, his strength and his weakness… He doesn't want to bring threat to the Guild, He doesn't want to make everyone think that he failed as a member of Fairy Tail… And at the same time, he wanted to accomplish the mission he has… It seems easy, but it is hard… Saving a Dark Guilder kid, from an unknown Guild, who fell to the darkness… _

* * *

_**I'm fine here in my old forgotten world…**_

- Natsu's POV -

Natsu thought for awhile. "Besides… I'm not ready to face them yet" He told himself

- Kai's POV -

Kai mumbled to himself. "Don't worry about me, I'm not your misery…" He smiled evilly as if he has something on his mind. Then he talked to himself. _"__All reject, no respect…" _His fists are still balled as anger surges his heart.

- Natsu's POV -

Natsu's eyes went huge as plates when he felt the ground trembled. He then muttered to himself. "Wh-what the?!" He looked back to Kai, he saw him all covered with Blue Aura. He braced himself as the ground trembles, As if there was a 8.5 magnitude of Earthquake.

* * *

- Normal POV - ( or Intense… Whatever… )

Kai then punches the grounds ( Natsu's style during the battle with Zero when they all need 3 more members on destroying the legs ) As he punched the grounds with his right fist, that Blue Aura covered his body started to concentrate on his Right fist, then the Blue Aura started to Fade and become darker than usual… then his Aura became Dark Blue, Then a dark blue, Magic Circle from Kai's hand was seen… "WELCOME TO HELL!" He shouted evilly to Natsu. ( Look at the picture of this story, Natsu holding a sword with his flames, and a Dark Blue Aura encircled him ) Then the forest, looks more like Hell now.

* * *

( Play Confusion and Frustration in Modern Times by: Sum 41 )

"Oh~ SHIT! You've got to be kidding me!" Natsu shouted, As he saw the Dark Blue Aura waved catching up on him, then he saw from the side of his eye that the Forest starts to become more like Hell.

"Welcome to Hell…" Kai paused smiling to Natsu and continued. "Salamander…" He laughs a bit. "Here you'll see… your worst nightmare!" Then he disappeared from Natsu's sight.

( drums from the music shall start here :P )

"Oi! Come back here bastard!" After Kai left, Natsu looked for a way out, then he heard a familiar voice, the voice of his foster father, Natsu faced his Foster father, he was about to ran to his foster father to hug him, but the Dragon shouted in anger stopping him from running. "You're such a disgrace of being a Dragon Slayer!" The smile from Natsu's face faded and his throat dried out. Even though he wants to give his reasons. Then the Dragon Roared at him. "You're not worthy of being my Son!" Then the Dragon flies away. "IGNEEL!" Natsu shouted but the Dragon left already…

_**Confusion's all I see**__**, **__**Frustration surrounds me…**_

After his Foster Father left him, He heard another voice. Natsu muttered, "Lu-Lucy?" But Lucy turned away from him, folding her arms and walked away. "Oi! Lucy! Wait!" Natsu shouted catching her shoulder. "What do you want?!" She faced Natsu, with anger in her eyes. "Do you plan on another job?, burning the towns? Huh, NATSU?!" After saying those words, Lucy slapped Natsu at his cheeks shouting. "Let go of me, Natsu!" Natsu blinked in confusion at her from what she did. Then she starts disappearing from his grip. Leaving a confused Dragon Slayer standing alone in the cold grounds of HELL.

_**Confusion's all I see**__**, **__**Frustration surrounds me…**_

After Lucy left, he heard Happy's voice… Not the usual happy cat… but the disappointed one… "Aye, Lucy's right Natsu…" Then he disappeared. "Happy!" Natsu shouted when another voice appeared. "Natsu!, You should act on your age…" Then Natsu looked at him and say. "Gray?" But he disappeared already. "You're a disgrace to the guild…" Erza muttered while eating her cake. Then she disappeared. "Erza, Wait! Let me explain!" Natsu shouted. "Please, Listen to me!" He shouted. He heard all of his comrades insulting him in his mind. "PLEASE!" he dropped to his knees. "Please Listen to me! He shouted."

_**Divided we stand, together we fall… [2:15]**_

While Natsu was down on his knees, he didn't notice Kai was walking near him holding his sword. "Take a look around we're the same in all different ways," He paused. "But I... I don't expect you to believe…" He aimed for his neck. Natsu heard his voice, enough time for him to move away. He said to Kai. "I don't believe in the secrets you keep," He paused, igniting his hands and say "But I do wanna know." He was about to punched Kai, but Kai was fast enough to move away. Natsu shouted loosing all his patience. "And I'm over you! Congratulations…" He then inhaled to calm himself down then he continues. "Thank you for all the pain you reminded me…" He says sarcastically and Ironically at the same time. Then Kai continues saying. "Cause it made it, to be so much more fun" He laughed a little. "To make you mad…" He smiled again.

_**Confusion's all I see**__**, **__**Frustration surrounds me…**_

"Did you know…that I can transform into someone else, and copy their magic?" Kai transformed into Gray, but the magic was Erza's. "Hmm… Erza Scarlet… Known as Titania… Expert in using swords…" He looked at Natsu. "Surprised?" He then smiled at him. Natsu folded his arms. "This is more interesting than I thought" Natsu said to Kai. "Lets dance!" Kai shouted with his fighting stance. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted inflaming his body. "Karyuu no Tekken!"

* * *

- Moments Later -

( Sorry, I know or feel you want to see them fight and reveal the power of Kai, but I'm too lazy on making it… But don't you worry… There would be future battles… a harsh one… SPOILER: in the next Chapter Carla would have a premonition about… Natsu… etc. I won't say… :P )

"Don't tell me you're loosing to a twelve year old like me!" Kai shouted to Natsu. "You caught me off guard you little brat!" Natsu shouted back in anger.

_**So as your blood's running thin, your time's running out…**_

"Your going to regret what you did to my comrades!" He transformed into Natsu. "Cold flame eh?" Natsu said. "Come on!" He shouted, with the flames in his hands shaped into those very words. "Karyuu no Tekken!" They both shouted. Kai transformed while Natsu flies backward. Kai held his sword up, Aiming for Natsu. But Natsu moved away, but giving him a new haircut. "So Close" Muttered Kai. "Fire Dragons Roar!" Roared Natsu leaving Kai's sword. "Gah!" He flied away from Natsu, Natsu gets Kai's sword and hold tight on it. "I'm keeping this!" Natsu runs off. "There's no way out until one of us was defeated!" Kai shouted. Then another sword appeared beside Kai. "besides…" Kai smiled at Natsu. "Hell is my home" He ran forward attacking Natsu with his sword. Natsu can't hardly use the sword used it. Kai give him slices but not enough to cut him.

* * *

- Moments Later -

( Like I said… I'm too lazy to make the fight for now… and I want to see Kai using his real magic later on the fic… )

( Play Blood In My Eyes by: Sum 41 )

Kai left covering his right eye with a contented smile, even though he lost his eye from a battle… As he walks away… he put a white clothing to cover the lost eye…

"I was right in the first place…" He laughs. "That he is just a nobody… Buhahaha!" He laughs walking away.

- Pentagram Alliance -

"You've lost your eyes from someone?" Kai's master asked him. "Yep, but he sure does give me a great fight…" He smiled. "And your comra-" His words we're cut off by Kai. "They were defeated by someone!" He shouted angrily. "I already avenged them…" The Master cut off what he was muttering "Did you finish your Mission?" The Master asked. "No need, I killed his son already…" Kai folded his arms. "He is now mourning to his son's death…" Then the master gave him a thumbs up and say. "GOOD" Then the master thought for a moment. But Kai breaks the silence. "Master, can I Avenge my friends? I know where that Bastard leaves…" Kai asked. "Sure, why not…" Then he continued. "But first search an eye to put there" Kai answered. "No need… I got this one…" He showed him a pentagram kind of insignia on an eye. "I'm going to someone to connect this eyeball to this freakin' hole…" He stands up. "Farewell Master…" The master just Groaned. Then the door was closed.

* * *

- 3 years later -

- Fairy Tail Guild –

Gray came in to the guild, he walked topless while cracking his bones… Lucy came saying "Hi" to everyone with Happy with her. Others came too…

* * *

- Kai's POV -

"So this is the place?" he muttered to himself. Then he disappeared again.

* * *

- Fairy Tail Guild -

Then Moments later, Natsu came in to the guild, a quiet, emotionless guy… then he muttered. "It's been 5 years huh?"

* * *

- SPOILER ALERT! -

Carla's POV/ Premonition...

N-natsu? it can't be...? It's impossible... *Having a OMG this happened to him? face thingy*

- Team Natsu -

Gray: Is he himself? *he folded his arms*  
Erza: i think not... *She butted in eating her cake*

- Mira -

Natsu! Exact day you've come! You're invited to my Wedding!

( A/N: Yes Minna... Mira is going to Marry someone... :') )

NxL: NEXT CHAPTER: Natsu's Change or Natsu? - What do you think?

* * *

- WAR ROOM -

NxL: Yeah Baby! XD the war room is fixed! alas! *jumps at the sofa* - I did this after finishing this Chapter  
Natsu: What's wrong with her? *He looked at his teammates who were paling*  
Happy: Natsu... i think she ated too much FISH! *Happy shrieked in fear*  
NxL: I was just rejoicing! Yay! *Too happy* Let's party! My B-day's near!  
Natsu: You'll party at my death? *He asked*  
Kai: May~be... *he came out of nowhere*  
NxL: Sorta~ *Still jumping at the couch*  
Natsu: *Growled*  
NxL: Sorry for party rocking~ *singing*  
Gray: You died? *Gray asked Natsu*  
Natsu: Do i look dead to you? *Natsu folded his arms*  
Gray: No! But... *he was cut off by Lucy*  
Lucy: At the fic then? *she asked*  
NxL: Stop Giving spoilers! _  
Erza: I think not... *Ignored NxL*  
NxL: I said... STOP GIVING SPOILERS! :v RAWR!  
Team Natsu: Aye!  
Kai: Pathetic... *he folded his arms*  
NxL: Yep... they are...

* * *

A/N: If you read the War room you can say that Natsu is either dead or not... No one knows~ :v LAWL... next post of the fic may be tomorrow or at 25th Dec. Yay! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD

AND MINNA! DID THE FIC GOT BETTER OR SOMETHING? hehehe~ If you want to see the pic larger click it! LAWL :v


	8. NxL Explaining Chapt 3 5 and 4

NxLFlamingKey ( Explain for Chapt. 3.5 and 4 )

* * *

- War room -

NxL: *wakes up after the party* Yo Minna! I think some of you didn't understand the story… *Sitting at the couch she jumped off* Like I said… Mental development… But, I'm not trying to say that you lack, since this is my Fic… and I lack stuff's to… So… Let's get to the point… Uhm, this is the SUMMARY story of Chapter 6 and 7…

* * *

- Chapt. 3.5 -

Those were their POV's sorry I forgot to put that… that moment, they were trying to talk to themselves trying to figure out things they shouldn't…

Natsu was scrubbing the blue aura's stench off him for a whole week, he remember some of the words that the old man told him, that old man gave him his mission and words to remember… "_A Pain that will forever be heal but remain as a Scar." ( A/N: See this at Chapter 2.5 ) _METANOIA is the book that Natsu borrowed to Lucy 7 years ago, before the Tenroujima accident. That time he remembered about the book, it made him think many times, why did i become like that?, why am I such a bastard…? He cried…

- Somewhere near the Apartment -

Kai: *humming some unknown tune* Emotionally… Done, Mentally… *he think for a minute* Hmm… Drain, Physically… Pained, Spiritually… *He holds the pen tighter* No, Not dead yet… ( A/N: Kai was somewhere near the apartment holding a paper checking the list. )

- Natsu's POV -

"Something's not right" Natsu thought for himself, he read the book and he was right, Lot of connections, Then he noticed his life become Condition Red, "He Killed the person who killed his family" He was a bit of surprise, the Author's word was motivated to Avenge by Killing. So he packed his things and left with his bag.

- Kai's POV -  
"Leaving so early?" He disappeared then appeared somewhere. "Then let's play a game, Salamander." He said, having a smile and confidence.

( A/N: Sorry if I got Lazy in re-writing everything… but anyways… I should be explaining now… )

* * *

- Chapt. 4 -

( LOAD Confusion and Frustration in Modern Times by: Sum 41 ) - It's awesome! XD this would be used later… ^^

( LOAD Blood In My Eyes by: Sum 41 ) - Still awesome

Okay, this would be long to explain… uhm… Just listen to the music, then read this one,

_**While looking for the answers, only questions come to mind…**_

_**I don't wanna know what I think, I suppose…**_

_**If I just close my eyes and ask a thousand whys…**_

_**All these thoughts stuck in my mind…**_

_**Warning signs read desolation…**_

_**I'm fine here in my old forgotten world…**_

- Natsu's POV -

Natsu thought for awhile. "Besides… I'm not ready to face them yet" He told himself

- Kai's POV -

Kai mumbled to himself. "Don't worry about me, I'm not your misery…" He smiled evilly as if he has something on his mind. Then he talked to himself. _"All reject, no respect…"_His fists are still balled as anger surges his heart.

- Natsu's POV -

Natsu's eyes went huge as plates when he felt the ground trembled. He then muttered to himself. "Wh-what the?!" He looked back to Kai, he saw him all covered with Blue Aura. He braced himself as the ground trembles, As if there was a 8.5 magnitude of Earthquake.

* * *

( A/N: (._.) They actually battle a bit, but about the WELCOME TO HELL chapter, Kai won leaving with his bloody eye… )

NxL: I love gory stuff's but I inform you, The guy who came 3 years later may be Natsu or Kai acting as Natsu...

* * *

NxL: So uhm... If you got questions you can ask me, I don't eat humans, ya know? okay? ^^ MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And i'm going to make Christmas One-shots, you can read it if you want, I'm better making One-Shots than Longer fic... (._.")


	9. Chapter 4 5 ( The Dead Game )

Chapter 4.5

( The Dead Game )

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail isn't mine just the PENTAGRAM ALLIANCE

* * *

NxL: It has .5 so this'll be short, sorry… The Dead Game, does the title look like interesting? …And Peeps, Please give me some of your Reviews, I really need an idea, this fic would come to its end if not… just that, thanks for reading anyways… This was suppose to be the Natsu's Change chappy, but I'll put it on Chapter 5 or 6.

* * *

Previously at Natsu?

- Fairy Tail Guild -

Then Moments later, Natsu came in to the guild, a quiet, emotionless guy… then he muttered. "It's been 5 years huh?"

* * *

The Moment Natsu came in the guild, all of the members were caught on what happened to his eye, but they never bothered to ask so instead they looked at him as if he was a ghost, Everyone was so quiet, Until Mira broke the Silence, "Natsu! Exact day you've come! You're invited to my wedding!" Mira shouted with delight, handing him a card, Natsu opened and read it to himself, he smirked a bit at Mira but it shows no happiness, "Congratulations Mira, Freed's a lucky guy", He said to Mira, "It's about time you've come back, run away pinkette…" Gray teased Natsu folding his arms, earning a glare from Erza. Natsu looked at him and answered him sarcastically, "Explain, on why won't I come back, Princess…" Natsu folded his arms, Gray took it as a challenge and thought for himself, "ouh? It's on, Bastard…" He was about to punch Natsu when he felt an angry red-head woman looking at her, "Shit" Gray mumbled. Lucy walked up to Natsu, "Natsu, you're finally back" Lucy smiled, Happy threw a question to Lucy "Of course Lucy, he's in front of us isn't he?" Happy flied hugging Natsu, "HEY!" Lucy shouted. Then Erza walked in, "Natsu, I thought your job was a 10 year quest?" she asked Natsu, wondering about it, "Well I took care off it" Natsu answered without any hesitation. Natsu's thoughts, "This is getting harder than I thought" He thinks of an escape plan. "I'm just here to tell, that I accomplished it, I'll be going somewhere,…" He walks away, leaving the Guild with a ( FTW, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, JAW DROP and SHOCKED faces )

* * *

Next Chapter would be longer, xD Title: ( Natsu? )

PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS READERS, PM me or REVIEW ( ARIGATOU )


	10. Chapter 5 part 1 ( Natsu? )

Chapter 5

( Natsu? )

* * *

So I decided to try my best on making this fic longer, -.- though I know this fic is getting hard and pain in my mind, I can't think on how to write the next chapter, and Thanks for the suggestion! XD

* * *

SPOILER ALERT! ( depends on my plans, cause someone deleted the plot -.- )

Jizang- Will always do…

sereneskydragonslayer – It's either he become evil, controlled, dead, or it was Kai all along.

teacupcococake – Seriously?

thunderfalcon – hmmm…. Possibilities…

TensaIchigo- Depends…

* * *

By the way, just to remind you all readers, this may be updated one a week now, since the school days starts tomorrow…

* * *

Previously at Natsu?

- Fairy Tail Guild -

He walks away, leaving the Guild with a ( FTW, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, JAW DROP and SHOCKED faces )

* * *

Natsu's POV

As he walks away the guild he was murmuring something to himself, "Damn, this is harder than I thought…" Then as he walk by the sidewalk, he smelt something, the smell of the bread 5 years ago, the day he borrowed Lucy's book, he smirked to himself and go buy some. "So this was the place…"

* * *

Guild's POV

Gray was the first one to speak to break the silence of the guild. "Natsu?", that's all he could say, as he saw the guild's door close. It surprised the red hair s-class mage, knowing that Natsu, who stole an S-class job, finishing it in just half the year it was given, "So, you've gotten stronger." She said as she folded her arms, and close her eyes saying something, "but what happened to your eyes?" enough for everyone to hear her. Master Makarov was sitting around the corner hearing them muttering, asking, on how he is, who he is, what he is… all he could say to himself, on his mind was… "What was that intense magic in him?, it's hard to notice he has that strength in him… it's covered and was protected by some type of magic…" he said to himself, his crossed legs and folded arms… While everyone in the guild was muttering, a female exceed was having a premonition, a future disaster, a big trouble…

* * *

Carla's POV

Her paws was holding her head, as her eyes was huge as plates, her calm attitude was gone, as future passed through her mind… Premonition: "bwahahaha! I am not trashing this party! I am destroying it!" Natsu shouted as he roared flames out of his mouth, from the reception. "Carla!, Carla!" Wendy shaking her out of it. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked Carla, but Carla never said what happen, what she saw…

* * *

YO MINNA! THIS IS CHAPTER 5, PART 1 of 2, SORRY IN A BIT OF A RUSH!

Don't forget to review!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	11. Chapter 5 part 2 ( Natsu? )

Chapter 5 Part 2

( Natsu? )

* * *

All we did the first day of class was, listen to some lessons, New Year's Resolution, solve Math problems, teachers blabbering, -_- and worse of all unforgettable moment, yeah… sure… my cousin, spilling an Organic Vinegar, wasabi being everywhere, me helping to clean it up… Good bye… Now for the fic., Natsu? Part 2… Enjoy~

* * *

Previously at Natsu?

- Fairy Tail Guild -

"Carla!, Carla!" Wendy shaking her out of it. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked Carla, but Carla never said what happen, what she saw…

* * *

Natsu's POV

As he went out of the place, he was munching on some bread, while whistling an unknown tune… he went on asking himself "How am I suppose to hide it to them…" he told himself, knowing that it's hard… "Maybe I'll just go around town to think a plan" When his partner came flying, chasing him… shouting, calling out his name… "Natsu!, Natsu!, Hey Natsu!" then Natsu stop at his tracks, "What is it?" he face Happy, cocking an eyebrow up. "Uhm, Natsu… Since you came back… you should treat me with fish!" He imagined various types of fishes, with different sizes. "Sure…" he mumble. "Natsu, we should buy your tux for you to use, everyone are actually ready, since last week, and the marriage would be in 2 day… so we should hurry up!" Natsu folded his arms, saying. "sure, help me with it" and Happy nodded, then Happy asked another thing to Natsu. "Uhm… Natsu… We should treat the guild too… ya know… buy Groceries" Happy smirked a bit, hoping that he would bite it. "Come on…" Natsu mumbled. "Yay!" Happy shouted as he flew first to the Market. He thought for a moment… "What are you planning…" talking to himself.

* * *

Happy's POV

He thought for himself. "I don't know who are you, you seem very calm, if you were Natsu you have ran away from that kind of job…, Natsu… Where are you?" While asking that question he remember what the Master told him… "He has a very intense power in him, that no one can sense… so I want you to still his time, so we can talk it all out" the Master told him, the same time Gray throwing various question about Natsu, in the guild.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Guild

While the guild was busy talking, mumbling, asking, shouting on who the hell Natsu is, or where is he, Master Makarov just listened to them, until Gray got an idea and shouted it so everybody can here it. "We should ask him, through force!" That's the first thing he thought, ask him through force, because Natsu is weirder than usual, since they have so many questions, they have to corner him or caught him so they can ask him in a single blow, and so they'll find out on what happened during that 5 years… "Gray… don't make a stupid suggestions, Mirajane's day is coming… and I don't want to see her special day destroyed…" Erza said. Then Lucy butted in. "Yeah I agree with Erza, Gray" and others butted in, and sided with Erza or Gray… ( A/N: they are voting, maybe ) then the Master thought for a moment, saying "We have to find an answer on every questions you have…" he stopped for a moment then continue… "because I have my own question, on him too…" ( A/N: yes, Master Makarov would ask about what happened to him, or the magic… ) he finished his sentence. Then Erza replied… "I'm on the Masters side,-" Then her sentence was cut off by, a metal eating dragon slayer… "Then how are we going to do that?" he folded his arms. Then the Master sighed and answer Gajeel's question, "If he does something, inappropriate… today, or tomorrow, we have no choice to corner him, caught him, and ask those questions we got." From the Masters speech, all the people who sided with Erza jaw dropped, Erza just sweat dropped on what the master's plan is. "So if that'll happen, we have to corner him?" Gajeel smirked at that thought while snapping his fingers, "I want to fight with him, with his new strength…" He then walked away. ( A/N: uh-oh, seems like someone noticed it, other than the Master ) "New strength?" the others questioned it. "Whatever, all I want are these questions to be answered!" he shouted, his mind in pain because of a single person… he mumbled… "Natsu…" ( A/N: true friends… :') )

* * *

Happy's POV

He sighed. "You never change, when it's about food…" ( A/N: he randomly pick up some tux thinking it would fit then he pulled Happy's tail, to pay at the cashier, then to go buy foods at the Grocery )

* * *

Kai's POV

His voice was heard somewhere, blue mist was seen… "So… things are getting to the way I wanted it to be…" He smirked to himself. "Time comes, I'll know that special person… that seemed to be your friend, family and most of all, your life…" he then vanished…

* * *

- War Room - ( - I MISS THIS PLACE XD )

Kai: *sitting around the corner, humming an unknown tune, while his head phone on*

Gray: So Where the F is he?

Natsu: are you talking to me?

Lucy: Natsu... where are you, during the whole story?

Natsu: ...

Gray:So Where are you the whole time?! ( - Ouh? worried much? )

Natsu: None of your business! *rans away*

Erza: Again... =.= *folding her arms*

* * *

A/N: If you read the War Room, some of the Next Chapter *cough* would happen like the War room... XD

* * *

SPOILER ALERT XD ( BOREDOM ALERT! )

Next Chapter: Questions that needs Answers ( QtnA ) =.=

( Random thought for the next chapter, so it's not fixed yet XD )

( Random questions tossed to Natsu )

- CUT SCENES OF COURSE! XD -

"L-lucy... you too?" Natsu looked as if he was betrayed.

"Who the hell are you?!, what have you done to Natsu?!" Gray questioned Natsu

"..." Natsu never said a thing.

"Natsu?" Happy said, a single tear fell.

"..." Natsu never said a thing.

"Just tell us where Natsu is!" Erza demanded

"What the heck, happened to him?!, is he that weak now!" Gray insulted him.

Those words, that inflamed the sleep of a Dragon...

"Tick Tock Tick Tock..." he smirked "Broken Friendship is like a broken glass..." He laughed as he disappeared.

"You... you don't have any idea... what happened to me... those 5 years..." As he got wild.

* * *

NxL: So uhm... thanks for adding this to your favorites and for following too... by the way, don't forget to review! XD  
A/N: and thanks for those who reviewed and suggested, it's still on my note XD, imma use it someday on some other fics in the future... so... Don't forget to Review, Buh-bye! XD


	12. Chapter 6 (Questions that needs Answers)

Chapter 6

Questions that needs Answers

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's Characters aren't mine it's all Hiro Mashima's glory, just the Pentagram Alliance and Kai are mine! XD

**_THE ONES IN BOLD AND ITALICS ARE BY SUM 41 SONGS/LYRICS_**

( LOAD Sick of Everyone by: Sum 41 ) - Still awesome

( LOAD Skumf*k by: Sum 41 ) – Cool lyrics, try to hear this ones, a sound of Mystery and Suspecious stuffs~

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

* * *

Ugh…~ So many things to do at school… then they'll gave you homeworks, projects that'll be due next week, then you got to report it to, so cruel,… but then again all my friends are otaku, and I am bored enough to make another chapter and make a new fic, but lazy enough to finish my tasks! XD Neh… Anyways Enjoy~

* * *

Previously at Natsu?

- Fairy Tail Guild -

His voice was heard somewhere, blue mist was seen… "So… things are getting to the way I wanted it to be…" He smirked to himself. "Time comes, I'll know that special person… that seemed to be your friend, family and most of all, your life…" he then vanished…

* * *

WELL FEW MINUTES LATER AFTER BUYING THE GROCERIES, THEY GO EAT!

Natsu's POV

He continued on munching his food all the way through his plate, he noticed that Happy was staring at him, it annoyed him a bit, and he told Happy, "Hey, Buddy… Let's Eat!" Offering Happy a fish and Happy shouted in reply, "Aye Sir!" while accepting the fish.

A/N: GUESS WHAT, THEY ATE ALL DAY~

* * *

Happy's POV

We ate all day, and I glanced up to Natsu on how he is, it's like he ate a Whole bunch of… "Holy Cow!" Natsu shouted cutting through Happy's thoughts while holding the receipt, "Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy tapped Natsu, and Natsu looked at Happy and smirked a bit, "N-nothing, I just got surprised, how long I was gone again?" He managed to smirk knowing he would pay something expensive, lucky for him he has enough money to pay. "5 years…" Happy said in a shaky tone… "I'm just asking sorry for making ya worry…" He scratched the backside of his neck.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"I thought this would be just a piece of cake, maybe this type of game come to an end" He thought to himself, wondering what his feline friend planning on…

* * *

Kai's POV

"The game may end…" he smirked to himself, from his unknown location… "But it's just the beginning of an upcoming battle" He sighed. "I hope you guys would have fun… from my simple riddle game…" He looked down to them. "because I am starting to love this game…, May your friendship, be broken… as a fragile glass can be" He hummed an unknown tune as he walk away, wearing his soundpod.

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I was searching for where Natsu is, to check up on him on how's he doing, I heard a guy not less than 15 years old, talking to himself about a game and a riddle,… I sighed, I was surprise for a kid like him interested in such things, or maybe I am used to the guild not being like that, I heard him humming as he walk, though I am busy on searching for Natsu we bumped to each other… "O-ouch~" I said in pained, then he apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry, for I am not paying attention of where I am walking, sorry…" Then he walked away, "What a strange kid, having the same strange magic as Natsu had…" she wondered walking away.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Guild**

* * *

Erza's POV

"New Strength?..." She said to herself folding her arms, thinking, What on earth is happening to Natsu?... What are those bandages covering your eye…? She closed her eyes… thinking for a bit… "This can't be right…" that's all that came out

* * *

Gray's POV

He sits at the corner of the counter, holding his shake, thinking on what the hell is going on, he thinks for a minute… "Something's not right…"

* * *

Gajeel's POV

He walks further from the group and everyone. "I don't know, what strength you have, but my nose doesn't lie, and I smelt trouble and battle." He smiled excitedly "And this is what I am waiting for, Gihee~"

* * *

Wendy's POV

She tried to recall what Gajeel said, because she hear it perfectly. She talked to herself convincing herself, that immense magic Natsu have was a new level of his Fire Dragon Slaying magic. But in the end, she told herself, "This can't be good…"

* * *

Master Makarov's POV

He sighed, sitting at the bar counter, crossed arms and legs talking to himself, "What on earth is happening to Natsu…" He sighed again, "Happy, better bring back a news about Natsu, A Good or A Bad…" He thought.

* * *

Carla's POV

She think hard, about Natsu, about her premonition, about Natsu attacking and destroying Mirajane's Reception, "Is this even for real?" She asked herself.

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown**

* * *

Kai's POV

His eyes widen, and glance a bit at Lucy, "She seems familiar…" Though he cut that thought and continued on humming his unknown tone.

* * *

Happy's POV

He thought for himself, "I still don't get the master, a magic?, but all I can feel is his body heat…" He talked to himself, seeing Lucy at the second floor. "Hey Natsu, I think Lucy followed us here, or she just got here, just to buy her groceries and stuffs." Then I saw Natsu glance, well that's a bit strange, right? ( A/N: I felt like I made Natsu like a dog, when the owner is there, the Dog glances and runs to his/her owner. )

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I look down where the kid looked, I saw Natsu and Happy full and I saw Happy looking at me while Natsu Glancing at me, I can't help but to blush a bit, and to notice a strong magic from him too, stronger than the first one… "O-kay?" she thought to herself, and she shouted… "Natsu! Happy!"

* * *

Natsu's POV

When Lucy shouted, I wave my hand to say "HI", And I notice her running towards us, I can't help but smile a little, She then slowly ran towards us, of course she'll get tired of that run, then she walk…

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I came near to them, I asked them. "Natsu, Happy! You guys already finished your shopping?" I asked them, and Happy replied chirping as usual, "Aye Sir!" so I asked them, "Guys, could you help me with my Groceries?" then I received an answer from Natsu, "Yeah, sure, we'll help you with it." Woah, I can't believe his voice got deeper, or is it my imagination kicking in… "Aye!" the sound of Happy agreeing with Natsu, waking me up from my own imagination. "Thanks!" I thanked them, well, Natsu really changed, maybe Master was wrong… she was now thinking twice and was cut by Happy's voice, "Well, are we going or not?" Happy asked, so I answered "We are! Did I say something that we shouldn't?" I folded my arms, "Aye!" Happy agreed. THAT DAMNED CAT!

* * *

Natsu's POV

"But Lucy, we just finished ours, well we should go pass by the guild, and left this, then, go back here?, can we?" Natsu asked Lucy, Lucy then agreed, "sure"

( A/N: I can't believe I will be making this my longest chapter… )

* * *

**Back at the Guild**

* * *

Makarov's POV

"What took Happy and Natsu too long…" he asked himself.

* * *

Mira's POV

I sighed at the counter, and talked to myself, "Something's not right" Why is everybody much worried and suspicious than as usual, they used to be fun and rowdy, I can't help but miss it… she looked down a bit discourage and disappointed…

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown**

* * *

Kai's POV

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… Friendship?," Kai talked to himself, looking at Natsu, Lucy and Happy coming to the Guilds door. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present to you!" He whispered to himself, "The so called,… friendship!" He laugh as he watch the scene.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

* * *

Normal POV ( A/N: Who knows, if this could be normal! XD )

"Gihee" Gajeel smirked. "Natsu…" Gajeel then smiled and wait for a command. ( A/N: As if he was a maniac… -.-" ) Ready too fight someone. Gray looked at the Guilds door to open, as if he wants to force it to open, or he wants to force Natsu to answer his questions, and everyone's question. While Erza, having a bad feeling, about what'll happen, or the feeling of a revelation, that'll hurt, everyone. While Mira, she just felt that her job was being lessen, because of someone.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Natsu thought to himself, "Something's up…" He stopped for a moment, but Happy came flying and pushing the doors open, shouting, "We're back!" and Lucy agreeing to Happy, "Yeah!" and Happy shouted, "We got some groceries for the Guild!"

* * *

Gray's POV

His feelings, his anger, his confusion, fusing up together, combining in a single emotion, he freeze Natsu with doubt, "Ice Make: FREEZE!" he shouted, Natsu predicted it right, and he jump away leaving the groceries he is lifting being frozen, and Natsu sighed, "So that was your plan, eh?, Tch… you know I am not in a mood to fight…" Without noticing, Gajeel was behind him and attacked him, creating chains of iron and tying his hands up behind him, "What the…?" I heard Natsu, asked in surprise and was about to break free, then with no doubt, I freeze the whole place, making the temperature drop to zero, so he can't melt the iron and he would stay to answer the questions we have for him to answer. I can't believe he isn't fighting for himself, or trying to escape.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Tch. I thought this would be a great fight or something, I guess I was wrong…" He told himself in discouragement and walk away, sitting at the corner of the counter, drinking his favorite drink… Mercury.

* * *

Makarov's POV

He stands up, and walked where Natsu was caught. "Natsu…" I saw Natsu, looking at me, and everyone… cocking his eyebrow up… "Jii-chan, What's this all about?" Natsu asked, and I look at everyone, he asked me, the way he usually asked me, but some foolish young boy, curious and worried about his friend, throws some question.

* * *

Kai's POV

"Damn, I was expecting some fight here, hehehe… no need to worry, there would be. Fairies, be ready… to face your Old Friend… your Old Comrade…" he laugh as he watch the scene.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"You too, Happy?, Lucy?..." He looked at Happy and Lucy.

( A/N: So, here we go, the moment of the Questions to be Answered! xD )

* * *

( Play Sick of Everyone by: Sum 41 ) - Depends if you want too, just a background theme~

* * *

_**While looking for the answers, only questions come to mind.**_

Gray's POV

"Who the Hell are you!" I destroy the silence of the Guild, pulling Natsu's scarf, lifting him up, "Answer me!" Then I heard Lucy crying a bit in a whispering tone, "N-natsu~… Gray…" I was shaking a bit, I knew that he knew it too. He just answered me, "I am Natsu, Natsu Dragneel…" Convincing me on who he is. "God!, my head is aching, are you having fun at this?!"

"…." Natsu never said a thing.

"Natsu?" Happy said. A single tear fell.

"…" Natsu stayed quiet and never answer.

Erza's POV

I stand up, and I try to make Gray put Natsu down, but I guess he don't want too, so I asked Natsu in a serious tone, "Where is Natsu?" And I heard Natsu, answered my question, "I am Here…" Well, he is, and I can see that,… but then I heard Lucy throw a question.

"Just tell us where Natsu is!" Erza demanded, wanting some answer, that would satisfy her.

"…" but Natsu never said a thing.

Lucy's POV

I asked, a bit shouting, "What happened to your eye?" I saw Gray looking at me, a bit worrying or something, and Natsu answered… "It happened during my mission."

Makarov's POV

"Just tell us What have you done to Natsu is, damn brat!" Makarov's patience was running out. His anger besting him, but you can hear him worrying, and Natsu answered, "I AM NATSU, I NEVER DID SOMETHING TO ME!, EXCEPT YOU GUYS TIED MY HAND IN CHAINS!" Natsu shouted at us.

Gajeel's POV

"But, what's with the change of attitude for?" Gajeel asked, Natsu answered in anger, "You guys know the answer for that…"

Happy's POV

"Natsu, is that really you?" Happy asked in a worry tone, "It is really me!" Natsu shouted in anger…

* * *

_**'Cause I've been lost in circles, which seems now for quite some time.**_

Kai's POV

"And the little, riddle, game happened, something I can expect…" he sighed smirking a bit, having a flashback of him and Natsu about him chasing and following Natsu…

_**And I don't know how I came here, even how I got this far.**_

Kai's POV

"How amazing my magic is, following this guy, tch. Loosing my team, loosing my eye…" He balled his fists, "My revenge, my sweet… sweet… revenge… and in perfect time too…" He smirked, because this was what he was waiting for… for 3 years…

( A/N: Kai is now 15 )

* * *

_**All I can tell you is my fate is written in the black stars.**_

Natsu's POV

"Why, why… do you guys want me to suffer?, Why?, All I can remember you guys, you guys forget about me…, and you guys, don't care, so what do you guys care about what happen?, is my eye a controversy?" Natsu look each of them, staring them…

"Natsu, we don't make you suffer…" Lucy answered.

"We just want you to answer us truly…" Gray answered.

"We didn't even forget you, we miss you…" Happy answered.

"We care so much, I almost go search for you 5 years ago…" Erza answered.

"Natsu, we care for you, I even show them the letter you left…" Mira answered.

"Your eye isn't a controversy, we just want you to answer our questions…" Makarov answered.

* * *

_**Well, what am I supposed to do?**_

Natsu's POV

No one notice that, I slowly melted the iron, that tied up at my hand. "So you want me to answer you guys?" I smirk while looking down, "I AM NATSU DRAGNEEL, SALAMANDER OF FAIRY TAIL, A TEAM MATE OF LUCY, HAPPY, ERZA, AND GRAY!"

Gray's POV

"Here we go again, you being mad, are you going to ran away?, Natsu, are you being this stubborn?, Where is the Natsu we know?! Tell us!, The Natsu we know is the guy who kicks the guilds door, shouting nonsense stuffs here and there!" I gripped his scarf and shouted at him, forcing him to answer me…, but nothing happened, he stayed his position looking down, not a single word was heard from him… "I'm sorry Natsu, but I have to do my best, for you to wake up and answer me…" he told himself.

"What the heck happened to him?!, is he that weak now!" Gray insulted him.

"Are you this weak for not answering us?!, Huh… Natsu!" I shake him again. "Are you this kind of person now?!..." I heard the Master trying to stop me, But I guess I ignored him… "I'm sorry Master, We need answers…" I sighed… but I guess I was wrong. "Natsu!, just tell us what's wrong!" The Master shouted.

NORMAL POV ( … I got nothing to say, except… Poor Natsu… and Demanding much, huh Gray? )

Those words, that inflamed the sleep of a Dragon... The words of the Master… and the words of Gray…

"Hehehe…" Natsu started having a dark aura. "Gray… why would I be happy?, can you see my situation here?, I am tied up by some iron and you'll ask me, if I am mad and running away?," he asked as the chains fell off his hand. "The Natsu you know…" he stopped, as he breaks free from Gray's grip. "Is here, you Skumf*ck!" He shouted as he look at Gray in a murderous way.

"You... you don't have any idea... what happened to me... those 5 years..." He then looked down the ground.

" You don't have any idea what happened to me!, and now you are… asking me some questions!?" As he got wild, and he punched Gray, as Gray flied to the request board.

* * *

( PLAY SKUMF*K IF YOU MAY ^_^ )

* * *

_**Take the pictures off the wall**_

As Gray flied to the request bored, some of the requests and missions flied and scatter around the guild… "Gihee…" was heard from Gajeel.

* * *

_**Erase the thoughts, forget them all**_

Natsu closed his eyes, him being hurt for the second time… "Weak?, tch. Don't get me wrong, I am protecting something important here… forget it! Who cares anyway!" Natsu look at them, "Are you happy now?...Tch… What's wrong?... this? You guys questioned me…" He continued. "Natsu… just tell us what's wrong…" Lucy pleased Natsu.

* * *

_**The choice is yours to save yourself**_

Natsu glance to Mirajane, now who has covered her mouth in awe and tears falling through her cheeks, "Natsu… please stop…" She said. Natsu nods… "The choice is yours…" Natsu pushed the doors open to leave.

* * *

_**Or in the hands of someone else**_

"What choice?" Lucy pulled him, "Who knows…" he answered much more of an angered and a sarcastic tone, Natsu then resisted and exited the guild.

* * *

_**Broken thoughts and alibis**_

And once again, the thought of the guild are being scrambled, having more questions, they thought their questions are being answered, but they were actually wrong, their question are raised to one hundred percent, "What Choice?"

* * *

_**Conscience disappears in time**_

Kai's POV

"Hehehe… and my plan has been accomplished…" He watched the scene smiling like a demon on where he is sitting.

* * *

_**Voices are all that I can show**_

Kai's POV

"I've been always out of the scene, but… time passes by… I'll be crashing in" He smirked devilishly.

Lucy's POV

"Is this what the kid just said earlier?, small riddle?... this isn't fun at all…" She thought to herself.

* * *

_**And all that I have is a soul**_

Natsu's POV

I marched out of the guild, and sense someone came near me, and I asked… "WHAT?!" and it was Gajeel, taking another mission for no reason. ( A/N: Hey look! It rhymed! ) Gajeel then told me, "Salamander… giving them another mind blown conclusion? Well I'm outta here!"

Kai's POV

"Everything is gone, except my body and soul…" he sighed.

* * *

_**I can't believe all the things that you say.**__**  
**__**You just can't get enough.**__**  
**__**We'll all be waiting here just for the day**__**  
**__**That your time is up.**_

Gray's POV

"What is he talking about!?, Choice? I do not believe him" He folded his arms.

Natsu's POV

"Cause all of you guys can't be contented…" He answered Gajeel.

Gajeel's POV

"We'll be waiting… for the answer" Gajeel sighed as he left for his job.

Kai's POV

"Your time is up…" He smiled contentedly of what he saw.

Natsu's POV

He was left by Gajeel, astonished on his action… He again look down and saw another job, going to Cigam City, "What a coincidence… another job… to forget this day…"

* * *

_**The best of luck,**__**  
**__**As the one and only resident scumf*k.**__**  
**__**A victim or just a tragedy?**_

Kai's POV

"And CUT!, awesome performance everyone!" He laughed.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe i write this for 3 hours straight o.O and this was my longest fic! sorry if i did it too long, or post it too long! XD connection problems! -.-"

NxL: Tadda! the Chapter 6 is out! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Btw, _ _" maybe i won't be back in three weeks _ _" because exam are fast approaching... Who cares! XD I'll stick with the fic XD

* * *

NOW FOR SOME STUPID SPOILERS! XD

NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 7: Crash into Pieces ( now if you want some spoiler or some idea what'll happen next search Sum 41's song on youtube, titled as Crash... and another one titled Pieces... Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

NxL: How did the fic go?, Reaction?, Did it answer your question? ;) Did it gave you more question? .-. Or ETC. ASK :) btw, i got a deviantart account! XD NxLFlamingKey25 is the name! :3 PM me if you may too... REVIEW PLEASE! XD ARIGATOU!

A/N: 3,500 words plus! xD Cool~ you could suggest or something if you want! :) I need ideas sometime! THANKIES!~


	13. Chapter 7 ( Crash into Pieces )

Chapter 7

Crash into Pieces

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's Characters aren't mine it's all Hiro Mashima's glory, just the Pentagram Alliance and Kai are mine! XD ( A/N: Still editing Kai's face )

_**THE ONES IN BOLD AND ITALICS ARE BY SUM 41 SONGS/LYRICS**_

**THE ONES THAT ARE BOLD AND IN A/N ARE FROM ME AND SOME OF MY NOTES AND SOME AUTHOR I LIKE ETC.**

( LOAD Crash by: Sum 41 ) – It'll depend if you load it or not, or listen… so it's up to you! xD

( LOAD Pieces by: Sum 41 ) – A tear fell when I first heard this, I think I can compare it to myself…

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

"Buwahaha! Finally… Finally! They'll truly see my true power…, my plans…" O.O oh sorry Minna~ it's just me~ NxLFlamingKey

**ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

Previously at Natsu?

- Fairy Tail Guild

_**The best of luck,  
As the one and only resident scumf*k.  
A victim or just a tragedy?**_

Natsu's POV

He was left by Gajeel, astonished on his action… He again look down and saw another job, going to Cigam City, "What a coincidence… another job… to forget this day…"

Kai's POV

"And CUT!, awesome performance everyone!" He laughed.

* * *

**PIECES **

_**I tried to be perfect**__**  
**__**But nothing was worth it**_

Natsu's POV

I look up at the sky, thinking twice if I should take this job… or not?, forget them or face them…, should I forget them?, returning the favor the way they did on me… maybe I should… and I took it on the floor, And heading to the train station, "I hope, they'll see what I was trying to protect…" he sighed walking away, "But nothing was worth it…"

* * *

_**I don't believe it makes me real**__**  
**__**I thought it'd be easy**_

Gray's POV

The question we asked him, was answered by him all, but creating another question for us and conclusions to solve and all, DAMN IT! I don't believe I did that! That's not the real me! Damn it! What the hell is happening! He sat at the counter, resting his forehead wanting to crash the counter using his head, "I… I thought it'd be easy..."

* * *

_**But no one believes me**_

Natsu's POV

They don't even listen…

* * *

_**I meant all the things I said**_

Gajeel's POV

Damn that Salamander… giving another Mind blowing problem…, but I'll be waiting for the answers…

* * *

_**If you believe it's in my soul**__**  
**__**I'd say all the words that I know**_

Lucy's POV

Should I tell them about that kid?, maybe they won't even believe me… but to think that they'll think Natsu is like that?, I don't believe it's in his soul to lie…

* * *

_**Just to see if it would show**_

Makarov's POV

Everything was a total misunderstanding…, I thought that boy was someone else… but it turns out to be him,… the Natsu we always know and the stronger, in my opinion…

* * *

_**That I'm trying to let you know**__**  
**__**That I'm better off on my own**_

Natsu's POV

This'll be the proof that I can be on my own…

* * *

_**This place is so empty**_

Lucy's POV

I can't believe the guild is so quiet, as if no one was here, now I felt this is the years when Natsu left…

* * *

_**My thoughts are so tempting**_

Erza's POV

Should we follow him?, or leave him until he'll forgive us…

* * *

_**I don't know how it got so bad**_

Gray's POV

Maybe this time I got so carried away, wanting for answers…, but I don't know how it got so bad…

* * *

_**Sometimes it's so crazy**_

Natsu's POV

As I was walking I felt I was being followed by the kid, who followed me 3 years ago… what does he want?, or I'm being a psycho?

* * *

_**That nothing can save me**_

WHAT CHOICE? ( Fairy Tail Guild Members )

* * *

_**But it's the only thing that I have**_

Kai's POV

Being alive, is all I have, to kill for revenge is my fun… my fun to torture and bring pain… with a great timing, so close… so close… the starting is near… for the part where they'll be begging to die to feel this kind of pain… 12 years ago… those pain bring back memories… maybe I should end their miseries?, and enjoy this game…

( A/N: So… uhm… at this part, I don't know what I made Kai said, but I felt rapping while reading it XD )

* * *

**CRASH**

_**Hold me now cause I couldn't even if I tried  
It's over now I guess it really is my time**_

Natsu's POV

Maybe I should let them go… let my memories finally let go of them… my downfall ends here…

* * *

( A/N: Got the idea or the part of idea from a Fic titled: MY SWEETEST DOWNFALL by: Meeeoowth, it's a great fic my favorite part/ Spoiler for you… NATSU BOWS TO NO ONE! Then~_** "I may not bow down to anyone, but for you, I would even take off my crown and step down from my**_**throne".** And that's the ending, it's so nice… ) O.O … Oh Goodness~ Back to the FIC! XD

* * *

_**I don't want to go but it's time I gotta say goodbye**__**  
**__**So hold me now cause this will be our last time**_

Natsu's POV

He walks to the train station, getting some ticket…

Lucy's POV

I hope he'll forgive us before or during Mira's Marriage…

Gray's POV

"Damn it…" He said. Hitting his head on the counter, still blaming himself on everything on why Natsu left and all, and Mira's day won't be perfect and all…

* * *

_**I'm slowing down and I don't think that I can fight**_

Natsu's POV

I hope they follow or do something, before things are too late…

* * *

_**I know somehow you'll find a way to live your life**_

Natsu's POV

I looked down the ground, but I know, you guys could save yourselves, and no need a guy like me…, right?

* * *

_**Remember just to live everyday like it's your last**_

Kai's POV

Those Fairies should know when their last is… so enjoy while you can…

* * *

_**And hold me now cause I think it's time for me to pass**_

**Natsu's POV**

I sighed… and look up to the sky, I sniffed because I felt someone coming near me, someone I know, someone who I can familiarized… and the exact time the train is seen from afar… slowly nearing us…

"_A Pain that will forever be heal but remain as a Scar…"_

I then stiffened… hearing those very words from the old man?, I look behind me, it's really him…

"Why are you here?" He asked me. "Shouldn't you be at your guild, and be there for your friends?"

"Who are you?... and why do you know so much about me?" I asked him.

"I am someone who assigned you about the kid, 5 years ago… remember?" He answered me steadily, not even breaking a sweat.

"Yeah… but why do you kno-" The Old man stopped me half way from what I was suppose to say, telling me something really important, if I am right it is…

* * *

_**I don't wanna die, I don't know why**__**  
**__**This kind of fate was meant for me**_

Natsu's POV

"You know, you should've caught him when he was a kid, when he was 10, now he is 15 and he got a lot stronger… that kid has a lot of pain ad miseries in his life, but it all remain as a scar, and you adding up on his collection… another tear would shed and another life would be gone…" He explained and tell me everything.

"I know my friends ca-" Damn this old man, doesn't he want me to finish my sentence?

* * *

_**You gotta be strong, gotta move on**__**  
**__**It's not how it was supposed to be**_

Natsu's POV

"They can't do it, cause they all are un prepare, they would-" I know what would he say next, so I change our conversation.

* * *

_**What you wanna say?**_

Natsu's POV

"Where are you going?" I asked him, and the train is infront of us.

* * *

_**It was never supposed to end up this way**_

"To L-Razzen, my Families death reunion…" he answered me straight forward, it surprise me a lot, but it seemed he wasn't hurt… or something… while me stuck up with a hole in my heart… healing it would be easier… such as killing them… and I can move on knowing that they are already gone… but, leaving it as a scar would be long… or forever…

* * *

_**What do I have to do?**_

THEN THE TRAIN OPENED IT'S DOORS~ "TO WEST CIGAM!" The conductor shouted.

( NxL: THE QUESTION HERE IS, DID NATSU LEAVE FOR GOOD?, OR DID HE STAYED FOR MORE MISERIES?, TO SAVE HIS FRIENDS?, OR TO BE A NEW ENEMY?, WAS IT BETRAYAL? NO ONE KNOW~ bye natsu~ )

~LATER~

Kai's POV

Hmmm… what should I wear during someone's death? I wonder… maybe I should choose something like what the guy chose earlier…

2 DAYS LATER  
( MIRAJANE AND FREED'S RECEPTION )

( A/N: Sorry I skipped the marriage thingy… cause I never see one yet, and also, I am lazy to put that part… just imagine they kissed and all and all, and… all~ )

* * *

**NO APOLOGIES **

_**I've heard it before,**__**I'm straight out of line,**__**The image of malice**__**, **__**With one evil mind,**_

Kai's POV

Sigh… "Such a perfect time… My hands are ready for some killing… the blood surrounding the air…" He inhaled. "And a hundreds victimized on a perfect occasion…" he stretched his arms and snapped his neck…

* * *

_**I've got no excuse,**__**It's my alibi,**__**A victim of fashion,**__**Dressed to do or die**_

Kai's POV

To Torture or To Kill, DEAD or ALIVE… Buhahaha!

* * *

_**Don't worry about me**__**, **__**I'm not your misery**__**, **__**All reject, no respect**__**  
**_

Kai's POV

12 years ago… rejection!, no respect!... I'm not your misery… but using someone… I can be...

* * *

**I don't want to be a conclusion****, Victim of confusion**

Natsu's POV

Sigh…

Mira's POV

"Is Natsu here yet?"

* * *

_**And I'll stay, my own place, right here in nowhere**_

Happy's POV

"Natsu… where are you?"

( A/N: It reminds me of Scooby Doo! xD )

* * *

_**So here's my resignation,**__**From the desperation,**_

Kai's POV

"Let the fun begin!"

* * *

_**I'm the saint of hopeless**__**, **__**I'll make no apologies**_

Lucy's POV

We all saw Natsu walking forward to us, smiling as if nothing happened, maybe he did forgive us and congratulated Freed and Mira… Maybe he did forgive us…

* * *

Erza's POV

I saw Natsu came near me, me who is eating a piece of cake from the wedding cake…

"So how does it taste?" Natsu asked.

"It tasted great!" as I bite another piece… ( A/n: okay~ I don't know what I am doing here )

"Ouh?, so… How would it feel if…" He inflamed his hands. "I go crashing the reception?"

After I heard those words of his, I changed my armor but when I face the way he was standing earlier he was gone, then I felt a strong magic behind me, I face him as fast but, I was too late… the next thing I knew I was on the ground…

"NATSU! What are you doing!?" I heard Master Makarov demanding for answers, but… Natsu…

"Ahm… me?, I'm just having fun… you know! Destroying stuffs! So Gray… is this weak?" I saw Natsu smirked towards Gray.

"Natsu! What's happening to you?!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Isn't it obvious?, I played as the victim… oh wait… you all are the victims!" I saw him laugh.

"No… th-this can't be…" I heard Carla say something like that…

"Can't you see one against… us?, Add up the Master… and you're a goner!" Gray defended.

"Well, let's see about that!" He shouted and then he disappeared infront of Gray, and attacked him from behind, you can see the trails of flame, flowing over his body and the speed, it's hard to keep up…

"GRAY!" I manage to shout, at my condition…, a metal part of my armor stuck in my flesh… ugh~ it's hard to move… but… I must…

"Natsu!, enough of this childish antics of yours!, and enjoy the reception instead…" Master said.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Natsu shouted back at the master, "No way!, I'm enjoying this!" Again… him being a hard headed?

Then out of the blues you can see Master transformed his right arm into a huge on, about to smash Natsu… but what Natsu did was stay and waited, it did smash him, but it did no harm, he blocked it using his hand and yawn… "You want e to stop right?, and you guys think I am someone else right?, what about kill me?, I'm better off dead…" he inhaled… "At least I'm leaving this hell…" he smirked again.

"Natsu!" I shouted. "Stop it!" I shouted at him, thinking that he'll listen but no… he didn't…

"What about we'll play a game?, a game named by me, and proposed by me to you… I know everyone will enjoy…" He smiled.

"I bet it's something stupid" Gray butt in, though he is in a bad situation, him being burned earlier… good thing there is a pool… I wonder where is Juvia…?

"Shut up, Gray… or I'll incinerate you, so no one will be able to see your naked ass…" Natsu hissed. "So I was saying, a game… DEAD OR ALIVE" By hearing the game, it gave me shiver down my spine…

"Rules and Regulations, once I find you… or caught you… I'll be torturing you on my own way… it's just simple… fight, defeat, or kill me… or protect and hide yourself… or me torturing you painfully and slowly till you die…" then he inflamed his arms… Darker Red and black was seen on his flames…

"Natsu… Stop it right now…" Erza pointed her sword towards Natsu's neck…

"Oh… my, my, my… seems like somebody is curious about the game?, well this for sample…" Natsu touches Erza's sword while his hands was still on flame… he even barely touches it, but the sword melted quickly… so I touched my keys… and gulped…

"What the?!" Erza shouted in a bit of surprise, loosing her cool…

"Well, well, well, well… well…" Natsu said, but was cut off by Gray who was at the pool..

"Seem like a pretty deep well…" Gray mumbled.

"So who wants to go first?, DEAD… or ALIVE!" Natsu shouted as he inflamed his whole body…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! XD i did this in a hurry~ ( i wonder why?~ )

* * *

SORRY MINNA, FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! NEXT CHAPTER IS… DEAD OR ALIVE

* * *

**FOR SOME IDIOTIC SPOILER I'LL GAVE~**

They'll just play~ then later they'll fight~ then someone's gonna be at the line of death, then later they'll play spin the bottle, spin the bottle is another form of a game i made up, from school dares, to torture games here at this fic... example, Natsu spinned it, then pointed someone then he will torture that someone, then -BOOM- it'll depend if the flow of his mood and emtions are good or bad, if he was pissed or not... I'LL BE BACK! XD

* * *

NxL: Minna! is it good?, great?, what? Please don't forget to** REVIEW! **and also** SUGGEST **a song! i think i need one... for my project and also for this fic~** Arigatou!**


	14. Chapter 8 ( DEAD OR ALIVE )

Chapter 8

DEAD OR ALIVE

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's Characters aren't mine it's all Hiro Mashima's glory, just the Pentagram Alliance and Kai are mine! XD ( A/N: Still editing Kai's face )

_**THE ONES IN BOLD AND ITALICS ARE BY SUM 41 SONGS/LYRICS**_

( LOAD What Am I To Say by: Sum 41 ) – It'll depend if you load it or not, or listen… so it's up to you! xD

( LOAD The Hell Song by: Sum 41, suggested by: titis98773 ) – So, Fairy Tail… maybe in hell… on where Kai lost his eye~ Listen please?

( LOAD Subject to Change by: Sum 41 ) – Will be used for Natsu or Kai… I wonder~ XD

( LOAD Happiness Machine by: Sum 41 ) – Hey!, if you heard this for once… it's a bit of a person seeing, like Psycho, and Gone wild… or something~ ._."

( LOAD Still Waiting by: Sum 41 ) – So~… so… about truth and lies?...

( LOAD I'm not the one by: Sum 41 ) – LISTEN PLEASE… This is a Cliffhanger something, something~ XD

* * *

NxL: Yo Minna!, If I would make another Fic, what would you like? ( Spoiler XD ) An Evil Natsu who was blasted, that change his whole life, forgetting his real comrades, and a change of heart ( Title: Change… or maybe Metanoia ) ( meaning: Change of Heart and/ or Mind ) OR another Fic, Love and Action is the Genre, Titled as Love in Action, ( Spoiler~ ) Natsu is married to Lisanna after him being stranded on a lost island ( more like an unknown place after the Ship exploded ) with him is a beautiful maiden he met on the island, named Lucy who is single… Few years later, a Guy talked to Lisanna, "Get our son, Leave your husband and come with me…" So~ Please… Choose! XD

* * *

AND YOU CAN ALSO SUGGEST ANY SONGS, NOT JUST BY SUM 41~ ^^ ( SONG FICS ) One-shot or not~ just please~ I don't want my brain juices dried up!

And also sorry for making my shenanigans~ ( not so actually~ XD )

NOW FOR THE FIC!

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

"Finally!, Th-this is going… to end soon…, My miseries… my plans… my precious perfect plan… is finalizing…" Yo Minna!, please READ AND REVIEW… DON'T EVER FORGET TO RVIEW! X3

* * *

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Previously on Natsu?

"So who wants to go first?, DEAD… or ALIVE!" Natsu shouted as he inflamed his whole body…

* * *

Lucy's POV

"N-N-natsu…" She said while trembling in fear.

"So..?, Gray this was what you meant I am a goner?" Natsu laughed a bit. "Well…?, eat up your word!" He shouted.

"This ain't manly!" Elfman shouted.

"Come and fight me! Or I'll go on a rampage and kill you all!" Natsu gave an evil smirk, while he stand steadily with his whole being covered by flames.

"Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" Elfman shouted, as his arms take over the shape of an Iron Bull.

"Ouh?, so you'll be the first one… challenging me a Dead or Alive contest?, Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, I was really moving forward for our Titania to summon swords around me… but I guess…" he stopped and his smirk was gone. "I'll show all of you what kind of game this is…" He clenched his fist and death glared at Elfman.

"E-elfman… N-natsu…" Mira stuttered between her cries, while Freed is hugging her protectively.

"Natsu, this hurts me more to hurt you, so let your guard down and sto-" his word was cut off, when Natsu suddenly punched him right straight to the gut off guard.

"ELFMAN!" Mira shouted worriedly.

"Shuuush~ he… he'll be fine…" Freed hugged her tighter, as she wriggled harder to let Mira go but she gave off.

"Fight… or Die…" Natsu look at him, as he punched his gut with a twisting motion.

"Guh~… y-you got lucky bastard…" Elfman said.

"Then, should we start then?, oh… wait… we already started 5 years ago…" Natsu said sarcastically, as he withdraw his fist from his gut.

"…" Elfman was to speechless as he fall to his knees.

"If you guys won't fight me now, I am motivated to kill you all with ease…" Natsu folded his arms disappointedly.

"Oh, Dear Lord… what happened to him those years…" Lucy thought and wondered.

"And How'd you gonna do that Flame-Brain?" Gray said.

"Well, are you here to Die or to Live?" Natsu smirked again, as he smiled evilly.

"Well, what if I say I am here to fight for everyone?!" Gray shouted, with lots of determination.

"Well, well, well, this seems very interesting…" Natsu said, while his smile faded.

"Everyone!, Listen up!, you know what he said right?, we always fight with him 5 years ago, why stop now?, if that's what he wanted then that's what we give him… right?!" Gray shouted, giving everyone a courage for them to stand with him and fight.

"Well, got a lot of determination now?" Natsu Sighed. "Listen up everybody… the DEAD OR ALIVE GAME STARTS NOW!" Natsu shouted.

"What the…?" Gray said a bit confused.

"Show me everything you've got… you've got nothing to loose anyway…" Natsu smirked evilly, as if he will kill a hundreds… I mean… a thousands… a thousands of beasts. "What if I say I am wrapped up in apathy…" ( enthusiasm, means enjoyment or interest. )

Gray's POV

"What the F?" Gray said, a bit confused on his shenanigans.

NORMAL POV

( Who knows if this is normal~ )

* * *

**WHAT AM I TO SAY? ( play if wanted )**

* * *

**What am I to say?  
I'm all wrapped up in apathy**

Gray's POV

"Come on… hehehe… don't be afraid, and attack me…" Natsu said and laugh a bit.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray casted Ice lances and it all went to Natsu, when suddenly…

His eyes went wide as Natsu step aside and look t where the Lance is heading to, and it was Juvia.

"Gray-Sama~" Good thing, she transformed into water, if not… I don't know…

By Natsu's side, Elfman trying to stand up, and he did… so he did was aiming for Natsu's Gut and Head… but failed easily.

"Ouh?, Is that all?" Natsu said, as he caught Elfman's arm and use his elbow, he hits Elfman's arm breaking his bone.

"GAH!" Elfman shouted in pain.

"Not enough, eh?" He then twisted Elfman's arm… broken arm, and kicked him straight to his face making him fly away where Mira and Freed was.

"ELFMAN!" Others shouted, I saw some mages jaw dropped, looking awestruck.

* * *

**and I don't want to stay this way  
There's nothing left to do**

Gray's POV

"I have to move or this'll be the end of everything…" Gray said to himself.

"ICE-MAKE: FREEZE LANCER!" Gray shouted, well it did hit Natsu, but he manage to melt some of it and move away from it… DAMN~

"Well, you caught me off guard…" Natsu smiled at me "But that doesn't mean, I'll be always… off guard"

I grind my teeth, as I heard him insulting me… I then saw Erza stand up and Re-quip

"I don't care on who the hell are you and what you've done to Natsu…" Erza said, surprising some of our guild mates…

* * *

**now that I am onto you  
All I want to know is the truth**

Gray's POV

"Ouh?, You sure 'bout that, Titania?" Natsu looked at Erza, I never heard Natsu called Erza "Titania~" until now

"Now that I am onto you… All I want to know is the truth…" Erza said as she held her sword and pointing it to Natsu's neck.

"No kidding, right?, No one even believes in me, listens in me, shunning? Woah~ too much, what's next?... betray me?, so to end up my miseries and all of yours… I should kill you all!" Natsu shouted as I he was roaring, NOW'S MY TIME!

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" And I shot the cannon at Natsu, can't believe I hit him that hard and sent him flying…

* * *

**And I don't want to go**  
**but I feel like I should**

Gray's POV

"Flying?, what are you thinking Gray?" Natsu appeared behind my back, then he whispered behind my back. "I don't want to go…"

"I feel like I should, be the one to go…" Gray muttered.

"FIRE DRAGONS: IN-" incinerate… my eyes got wide, so to avoid it, I move with instinct.

"ICE MAKE: BLOCK!" Well it did shield me, and burnt my tux, which has a price of around 10,000J!

"Well, you did good…, but not enough…" Natsu smirked and point behind him.

"Erza…" Gray saw her fall, wearing her Adamantine Armor, since she most… got all of the flame from Natsu, protecting and covering everyone from it, but the flames are still left, hovering to her armor and burning/ cooking her inside her armor, by the lack of air she lost her consciousness and turn back to her original or her casual armor the Heart Kreuz armor.

* * *

**Cause' I'm falling apart  
and I die, and die, and die**

Gray's POV

"Let's see… Elfman Check… Erza Check… hmmm…. Who's next?" Natsu smiled and glance at the master. "What now?" he asked

"GIANT WRATH!" ( A/N: So the Master joined in his stupid destruction )

"Hahaha~" Natsu just laughed.

"Natsu!, stop this childishness of yours!, you are hurting your comrades!" The Master demanded, as the grounds go quaking.

"Tch, destroying the fun, eh, Oldie?" Natsu said. "What if I say NO?"

"…" The Master is too speechless.

"What are you going to do?, use one of the three legendary spells of the guild?, the so called 'FAIRY LAW'? Remember this word… I am your 'comrade' right?" Natsu smirked.

"FAIRY GLITTER!" Cana shouted, surprising everyone, yes… yes it did hit that flame-brain.

"Is that all… Cana?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow at Cana.

* * *

**How could you be the better part of me  
when we're only half of what we used to be?**

Gray's POV

"So this is Fairy Glitter?, the bad thing is that you did gave too much damage on me…, the good news is… you used to much of your magic…, the surprising news is, I ate it and conserved at as my meal…, thanks for the meal!" Natsu smiled, he then cracked his bones.

Cana stand with wide eyes.

"Meet your DOWNFALL… FAIRIES!" Natsu shouted, as black flames in his arms started dancing through his magic. "What are you going to do now…, Oldie?" He smirked. "FIRE DRAGONS: ETERNAL INCINERATION!" Blasting a forever non-lasting flame at us, that could end us all up to ashes, no, scratch that thought, it could make us all into nothingness… but… nothing happened…

"LIGHT SHIELD!" Our Master protected us all from Natsu's Attack. Good one~

"Wrong move, Master…" Natsu said, as he continued to attack us with his flames, making the Master hold the shield long. "FIRE DRAGONS: LIGHT BLAST!" Natsu attacked again, "FIRE DRAGONS: FLAMING FIST OF FURY!" He throws random punches at the shield. "LIGHTNING DRAGON MODE ON!, LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS: DRAGON'S COUNTER ATTACK, FIRE DRAGONS IRON CLAWS!, THUNDER ROAR!"

* * *

**Today, could you see, this isn't what we need**

Gray's POV

"Guh~" Master muttered in uneasiness.

"Protecting yourself, would harm you more, so FIGHT!" Natsu shouted. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS: SECRET COMBO: LIGHTNING SPEED!, ( he came to us with increased speed ) WINGS OF FLAME! ( increasing his speed much more ) LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGONS WRATH: BLAST! ( Breaking the shield apart and directly hitting the Master at the gut )

* * *

**and I'm leaving all the pieces how they fell  
So goodbye, farewell**

Gray's POV

As the Master's Magic disappear, we all smelt blood, smelt wrath, smelt him on berserk mode, and heard a thud came from our Master and some of the plates that should be use on the reception, breaks to pieces…

"Good bye~" Natsu smirked. "So Gray, what did you say about I am a goner?"

* * *

**What am I to say?**  
**I still remember everyday**

Gray's POV

It's just like yesterday~ ( FLASH BACK~ )

We were having our friendly brawl, outrage, fighting to each other, insulting each other, partying… everyday…, so what just happen…, when we all shunned and… everything… everything…

* * *

**and memories don't fade away  
And it all falls apart**

Gray's POV

Falls apart, shattered to pieces…, as a broken glass, that can't be back from it's original form…, I'm sorry Natsu…

* * *

**in the shadows of the past  
It can seem to be so hard but it's time the feelings pass**

Gray's POV

We have to face the fact, Kill him or get killed by him… so we must… must… fight to protect ourselves…

* * *

**THE HELL SONG ( play if wanted )**

* * *

**( FOR THE PERSON WHO SUGGESTED THIS~ IT REALLY FIT WELL! XD SO ARIGATOU! )**

* * *

**Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you**

Lucy's POV

"So Gray?, did you solve the Dead or Alive game, or need help from our Celestial spirit friend?, about fighting to death? About killing each other?, Oh, wait… Did I make you a Protagonist because I am the Antagonist?" Natsu said.

"The Riddle?, if I could only recall… the kid from the mall…" Lucy thought to herself. "If only I could recall, on what he said…, maybe that's the answer…"

"Hey, Lucy… don't think to much, or Your brain would explode…" He smiled and winked at me, "If you know what I mean…" Natsu said to me.

Just him, saying that gives me creeps…

"Or did I confuse you all?" Natsu said, "If yes, that's good, I got reason to kill you, if no, same thing as yes…"

* * *

**It's just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through  
**

Erza's POV

No one realized I got my conscious back, a minute ago Natsu was breaking the LIGHT SHIELD of the master…

Hmm… A riddle?, to solve… to finish… to end… What kind of Logic is that?, Explode? Incinerate? Berserk?, a kind of words not used in Natsu's dictionary… Killing… Confuse… What's next?

* * *

**I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised**

Gray's POV

The longer I am standing, I slowly realize I am getting weak, my life ( magic ) is draining a bit…

"So… what's with the Silence?, are you guys waiting for me to attack all you?, it's my pleasure then…" Natsu said. "First Elfman, Second Erza, Third Cana, Fourth Master…, I wonder whose next?" Natsu look at Us.

* * *

**Step back to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you  
This happened to you**

Lucy's POV

"Come on, give me all of your best shots!" Natsu shouted, ready to take everything.**  
**

"No, This is not him, or he is?..." Lucy said to herself a bit confuse.

With no doubt, Gray came attacking Natsu with all he have, Freed join in too, as for Erza who came joining, surprising some of us, Wendy also help us, increasing our speed and strength.

"Tch, Only Myself, can defeat myself, if I go attack you all, it means I want to win, if I stop, I defeat myself, because I am controlling myself… who made myself loose all to you…" Natsu said, Mind blowing and confusing some people.

"ARMS X VERNIER!" Wendy shouted. Casting the spell, to increase the speed and strength of her comrades, ( not Natsu )

"Gate of the Scorpion Key, I open thee… Scorpio!" Lucy Summoned.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray casted, attacking Natsu.

"Scorpio!, go attack Natsu… using Unison Raid with Wendy!" Lucy commanded.

( A/N: I don't know on how to make them make a Unison Raid, since I kinda missed watching that chapter/ episode on Tenroujima )

"Sand Buster!" Scorpio followed the command and directly attack Natsu.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy Roared at Natsu.

"Sand Rebellion!" Max joined in.

* * *

**It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by**

Erza's POV

In front of everyone, is a comrade…, a fallen comrade, full of problems, I hate to stand by just watching…

_Flashback~_

_Wrong move Master!_

_Protecting yourself would harm you more, so fight!_

_Come on give me all of your best shots!_

_Only myself, can defeat myself?_

_End of flashback~ ( all of those are Natsu's word, that confuses them all )_

* * *

**Complications that are first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind**

Natsu's POV

"Complications that are first in line!" Natsu smirked "Like I said, give me all your best shots, not worst!" Natsu laughed.

"UNISON RAID!" Gray and Juvia shouted. As they hit Natsu Bulls eye.

Erza's POV

Erza here on the other hand, walk near Lucy, and tell her something ( about the flashback ) giving Lucy an idea.

Lucy's POV

Erza walk near me and tell me something, she told me about Natsu and his riddle or words that confuses all of us… and what the kid said..

_Flashback~_

_The game may end, but it's just a beginning of an upcoming battle… I hope you guys would have fun, from my simple riddle… May your friendship be broken as fragile as a glass can be..._

_End of Flashback~_

"Something's not right…" Lucy thought.

* * *

**Knowing endless consequences**

Lucy's POV

"All of your questions are seem to get added by me, right Lucy?, I think you know to much…, I should end your life now…" Natsu said calmy. "As you can see, every time you guys discover or know something, there is consequences, for example… Elfman here, attacking me and not winning?, well, give the weak a pain, to strengthen them, that's what I got from all of you…" Natsu said coldly.

* * *

**I feel so useless in this**

Lucy's POV

"Lucy, if you can't figure this out by the time I'm going to give you pain, all of them have the right to blame you, for not solving this riddles… You are such a useless scum" Natsu told me, coldly.

* * *

**Get back, step back, and as for me,****  
i can't believe.**

Lucy's POV

"Well, are you going to wait?" Natsu said to me. "As for you Erza, I think, you have also figure it out, right?, I give you enough time, from the time I go attacking Cana…" Natsu gave Erza a smirk. "And Gray, you aren't still wondering, why I didn't attack you so much as what I did to them, right?"

I just stayed silent, thinking

* * *

**Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure**

Gray's POV

"…" Gray scratched his head. "I didn't even wondered since I am to occupied fighting with you and all…"

"DARK ECRITURE: SUFFERING!" Freed attacked Natsu, who was busy talking to Gray.

"Guh~" Natsu act it up.

"…" Erza just stayed wide eyes from what Natsu said earlier… probably she isasking, How did you know? To him.

* * *

**Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure**

Lucy's POV

All of us having a hard time with him, but why do I feel so safe? Not so insecure… ( not unsafe ) probably because Natsu is starting to suffer from Freed's Magic, when all of a sudden.

"Wrong move, Freed… ORGANIC LINK MAGIC!" Natsu shouted. ( it allows him, to share his suffering to whom he chose" and he evilly smirked at Freed.

"Kyaaah!" Mira shouted suffering from the pain, and Freed hurriedly cancel the magic but failed.

"FIRE DRAGONS: COLD FLAME!" Natsu shouted freezing Freed.

"I-ice?" Gray muttered.

"Cold flame dumb ass…" Natsu reply coldly

* * *

**SUBJECT TO CHANGE ( play if wanted )**

* * *

**how can we fake this and take anymore**

**looking up blindly and try to ignore **

Lucy's POV

"So remember 5 years ago?, ignoring me? Shunning me?, well it did get me strong… no… stonger… than all of you…" Natsu said, with anger and bitterly.

"We can't just fake it!, we have to act as if we meant it!" Lucy said.

"Well then, I have to fake as if I didn't hurt all of you…" Natsu said. Once again engulf in his flames.

* * *

**its better to miss it, there's no point of view  
its only a problem when it happens to you**

Gray's POV

"But, ya know, you should guard now…" Natsu said, while looking at the ground. "Because, all of you will receive pain!, it's only a problem, when it happens to you!"

"Gahh!" Shouted by the members.

"Hmm… Elfman check, Erza check [ suffering, ecriture ], Cana check, Master check, Gray? [ suffering, ecriture ], Max? [ suffering, ecriture ], Wendy check [ unconscious from suffering ecriture ], Juvia [ freezed ], Freed check [ freezed ] Mira check [ suffered until she got unconscious ] Lucy? [ suffering, ecriture ], Other members Romeo, Macao, Wakaba and the others [ suffering, ecriture ]

Romeo's POV

With determination, with suffering in pain, he walked near Freed, and started to melt it…

"R-romeo…" Macao muttered. And helped his son.

"ECRITURE: CANCEL!" Freed shouted, canceling the magic.

( A/N: I dunno, how to cancel it so, I did make him this… Ecriture: Cancel.. )

well thanks for making this so easy  
what's the point if it's so easy

* * *

**why the fuck is it so easy  
why's it don't you say ?  
**

Lucy's POV

"Well thanks for making this so easy Freed…" Natsu said, and look at Lucy… "What's the point if it's so easy… Why the fuck is it so easy… Why's it don't you say?" Natsu said… Natsu did warn us, but we didn't expect it to be like that.

"Natsu please… stop…" I said as tears start to form by my eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!, DIDN'T I SAY KILL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!, DAMN IT!, YOU DISAPPOINT ME LUCY!" Natsu shouted. "FIGHT ME DAMN IT!, ENTERTAIN ME!"

* * *

**coz we're doing fine  
and we don't need to be told**

Lucy's POV

From those words, some of the members stand up, giving him some glares, others treat the wounds of the other mages, Elfman got his conscious back so is Cana, Erza here for many times receive pain, Gray here is in deep thought, I wonder what is he thinking…

* * *

**and we're doing fine  
coz we won't give you control**

Gray's POV

"So How are you?!" Natsu shouted and laughing as everyone stand up from their knees, and thanked Romeo too.

"We're doing fine flame-brain… cause we won't give you control… on our life and the time of our death!" Gray shouted.

"Ouh?, seriously? Entertain me, Stripper!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"ICE MAKE UNLIMITED!" Gray shouted as he was surrounded by his swords to protect him so Natsu wouldn't dare attack him.

"Why use Unlimited?, if you can use ICED SHELL?" Natsu smiled evilly at Gray, making him remember his childhood.

Gray Glared at Natsu ( Death Glare )

"Let me help you out of your miseries Gray…, let me kill you, let me taste your blood…" Natsu smiled again.

* * *

**and we don't need anything from you  
and we'll be just fine**

Gray's POV

"I don't need you to kill me!, To live my life to the fullest, is what makes me happy!, I already forget that misery you are talking, why bring that up?!" I shouted at Natsu in anger.

"I see, then I have to do it for you, huh?" Natsu said.

"I'm fine with my life damn it!" I shouted again.

* * *

**coz we won't be bought and sold  
just like you  
**

Gray's POV

"Because I wasn't bought and sold just like your soul, sold at some demons!" Gray shouted.

"Well, I did say I was the victim, right?" Natsu make Gray recall it.

"I know-" his sentence was cut off.

"I just did this, for revenge and hatred is killing me…" Natsu said.

**lies in the sender when nothing is true ?  
**

* * *

**don't be surprised when it comes back to you**

Natsu's POV

"I dunno what is true, but I am interested to know it… so I have to force it all out…" Gray said.

"Well, show me…" Natsu said.

"ICE MAKE UNLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!" Gray attacked me, it surprised me, that… if I melt it, it'll produce much and much… Damn~

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza re-quipped.

"BLUMENBLATT!" Erza shouted as mass amounts of swords appeared on top of her, DAMN~

When suddenly~

"Arms X Vernier!" Wendy shouted, DAMN~

"URANO METRIA!" Lucy shouted. Damn~

I got to get out of~

"WATER LOCK!" Juvia shouted, and I was stuck in it.

"OH DAMN NATION!" I shouted as their attacks came near me.

* * *

**are you on a mission to lose our control  
or waiting for tragedy to unfold**

Gray's POV

"FINALLY! WE WON!" I shouted, and rejoice with everyone, when suddenly we saw Natsu's body starts to fade… "What the F?!"

"Yo!" Natsu shouted, gaining everyone's attention who was on top of the tree.

"How the Fuck did you get there?!" I shouted.

"Thought projection, Gray…" Natsu said calmly to me.

what makes you think that it's so easy  
don't believe it will be so easy  
why the fuck would it be so easy  
why's it don't you say

Natsu's POV

"Don't think it'll be so easy to win against me…" I told them.

* * *

**so how long has this gone  
i don't see this ending**

Lucy's POV

Once the game ended, a real battle starts…

"Okay, play times over~" Natsu said.

Endless… A never-ending beginning ( A/N: got this from Rave Master by: Hiro Mashima )

* * *

**it's too late we can't change  
what has now begun**

Gray's POV

"If you changed…, why did you changed a lot?" I asked him.

"Because hatred, is there in me…" Natsu said clutching his fists.

* * *

**we act like it's not right  
why are we pretending**

Erza's POV

I stared to the two if them… I never knew they were like this…

"We act like, as if, we shunned you, and we know it's backfiring us now, but it's not right, so why are we pretending?" Gray said…

* * *

**we've been wrong for so long  
we've known this all along  
**

Lucy's POV

"We've been wrong for so long, for not following you on your journey…" I said.

"You've actually know it all along?" Natsu said, acting as if he don't know it.

"…" They were all to speechless.

* * *

**you created these problems  
and you don't know what to do**

Natsu's POV

I smiled at them evilly, they don't even understand my simple riddle…

"You all created this problem, but no one knows what to do, even solving my simple riddle?" I sighed. "I'll put you all of your miseries!"

* * *

**you know you can solve them  
but you can't be bothered to**

Lucy's POV

I saw Natsu stared at me.

"I know you can solve them…" Natsu said…

I shrugged

"So Naïve of you… Lucy…" Natsu said in a pity tone.

* * *

**HAPPINESS MACHINE ( play if wanted )****  
**

* * *

**Take my breath away, I don't need it anyway  
'Cause I'm fine here in my old forgotten world**

Lucy's POV

"So what should we do to a Naïve person again?" Natsu asked.

"Kill the weak…" A guild member said.

"Bingo!, give that damned brat some fucking candy as a prize!"

* * *

**where I can be myself, left with the hand I'm dealt  
It's hard to get a grip when you're holding onto something  
you just let slip away**

Lucy's POV

"Letting go of your best friend, eh?" Natsu folded his arms.

"Choosing me to that rent of yours?" Natsu said again, insulting her, pointing her at fault.

"You know, thank you, because of you…, I am stonger…" Natsu said.

All these thoughts stuck in my mind  
spinning round like endless time

Lucy's POV

STRONGER~ STRONGER~ STRONGER~

* * *

**For once in my life I do wanna feel  
something you call real**

Lucy's POV

"Lucy…, ya know, I'm so gonna FUCKing kill YOU…" Natsu said with a menacingly look.

( A/N: If only I was 18… I could make this something like that… but anyways… I am a bit of a green minded because of my teachers~ )

* * *

**I don't think that I've got  
time for these scars to heal**

Gray's POV

"I think I don't need time to heal this scars…, I think killing would…" Natsu said.

* * *

**And the days just go by,  
leaving questions in my mind  
I guess I'll find the answers  
some day in another life**

Gray's POV

"No one, will ever know the answer, blame Lucy cause I know she is close to the answer…, you all die, before you know it…" Natsu continued.

Here with my old friend, the silence in the end  
And it rings so loud that I cannot pretend  
If I just close my eyes and ask a thousand whys  
Will it change or stay the same? Will it ever go away?  
The question still remains

Lucy's POV

"Natsu…?" Happy muttered in a worrying tone.

"Why?" Someone asked.

"Well, I'm just returning the favor… 100 fold…" Natsu said coldly. "And Carla, I knew you saw this coming… am I right?" Natsu glanced at Carla.

"…" Carla just stayed silent.

Warning signs read desolation  
On the road of desperation

Natsu's POV

"So…?, What are all of you going to do?" I asked them. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS: ETERNAL INCINERATION!" I shouted.

* * *

**Happiness machines, I'm coming clean  
What can you do for me?  
**

Natsu's POV

I laughed as I saw the fog slowly blown away…

I saw them lying on the ground, I was surprise, they didn't turn to an ash… maybe it's the cause of the ArmsXVernier… of Wendy…

So here now I stand at the end  
Of a dark road out of hell

Natsu's POV

I saw them all out cold, I wonder where Levy was?, I knew Gajeel went alone with Lily…, so I again, walked out, as if I just passing by…

* * *

**It's not so hard as I depart  
What a way to become a man**

Natsu's POV

"This is what man is… Elfman…" I muttered.

* * *

**STILL WAITING ( play if wanted )****  
**

* * *

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating**

Natsu' POV

"Great ending, eh?, Salamander?" Gajeel said. "Gihee…, am I too late to join your game?"

* * *

**Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in**

Natsu's POV

"Don't worry I'm not done with them yet, I just want to eat…" Natsu said… "I'm not sure if they are dead yet."

I saw Gajeel sniffed, and saw Levy lying on the ground with the others, so that's where she is?, she is too small to see…

I felt an intense aura from Gajeel

"What have you done…?" Gajeel asked.

"Play with them…" I said sternly.

"Give me your reasons… why…?" Gajeel glared at me.

"I can't find a good reason, but I knew I told them to Kill me, or I'll kill them…, no worries I'll incinerate them later to ashes, so it won't be hard to clean this place…" Natsu said.

"Trashing the Reception of a married couple is not manly…" Elfman said, as he stand slowly to his knees…

"Correction, I Crashed it…" Natsu smiled proudly.

* * *

**I'M NOT THE ONE ( play if wanted )**

( A/N: at this scene some of the members are gaining conscious from the attack )**  
**

* * *

**Welcome to obsession  
It makes the world go round**

Natsu's POV

"Welcome to Obsession Gajeel, population you and me…" I smirked.

"Gihee, I've been waiting this day to come Salamander…" Gajeel smiled like a pervert guy as he crack his bones

* * *

**We're made up by the people we surround  
So!**

Gajeel's POV

"We're made up and grown to this people who we surround, especially you who grew up with them!" Gajeel shouted, hoping him to wake up from his damned dream.

"So…?" Natsu cocked his eyebrow at me.

* * *

**We live and die for shit we don't need  
Well maybe, it's the price of envy**

Natsu's POV

"We live and die for shit, Gajeel!" I shouted

"It's because of the price of envy…" Gray muttered, enough for me to hear…

Through these eyes I look out for me  
But everyone fades in ways who don't see

Lucy's POV

"Through this eyes, I look out for me, but everyone starts to fade… in ways… killing is my option…" Natsu said.

"Only yourself, who can defeat you, right?" Lucy asked.

"Are you deaf when I said that?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

* * *

**Nothing's gonna change  
Why!  
We're going down in flames  
So!  
I'm not the one**

Natsu's POV

"I'm not deaf, I was just trying to be sure…" Lucy retorted.

"Well, himself?, tch. I'll show all of you, I can defeat Salamander!" Gajeel shouted

"Show me…" Natsu said with ease.

"IRON DRAGON'S: SCALES!" Gajeel shouted, as Dragon scales starts to appear through his skin.

"IRON DRAGONS: CLUB!" Gajeel shouted, and it hits Natsu.

"IRON DRAGON'S: SWORD!" Gajeel continued, seeing Natsu bleed a bit, gave him a bit of content.

Don't wait for me

Gajeel's POV

"So this is the strength of the guy you got defeated?!" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel Glanced at natsu and saw him glaring at him.

"Got a problem with me, huh, Salamander?" Gajeel asked jokingly.

"Don't wait for me…"

* * *

**Cause I won't just sit by  
While you just bleed**

Gajeel's POV

"Huh?" Gajeel said.

"FIRE DRAGONS: INCINERATING BLAST!" Natsu Roared at Gajeel, that sent Gajeel flying to a nearby tree and some of his Iron Scales faded.

"Well, don't just sit there?!, I'm all FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted.

"Gihee~, this is what I was expecting from your new strength…" Gajeel said as he stand up…

"I won't just sit by, while you just bleed…" Natsu said.

"Ga-jeel!" Levy shouted. She's alive… I smirked a bit.

"Ouh?, awake… I see…" Natsu said. "Good…"

"IRON DRAGONS: HARD FIST!" Me and Natsu now are having a neck and neck battle.

"FIRE DRAGONS: WINGS OF FLAME!" Natsu shouted.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS: SHRIEK!" Natsu shrieked and caused Gajeel to cover his ears… with blinds for his eyes.

* * *

NxL: Yo Minna! So How was it?!, i actually scratch the thought of having a spin the bottle for torture purposes, for now... and also for the SPOILER...

**SPOILER ALERT!**

"Fighting yourself, eh?"

"What do you mean by Wrong move?"

"Sorry, for i am late..."

"Protect or fight?"

"I'm Back..."

SOME RANDOM WORDS THAT THE MAIN PROTAGONIST OF THE FIC GOING TO SAY AND OTHERS~ ETC. ( Spoiler )

"I may look, act, and feel like an idiot, but at least I'm having fun in the process."

"The difference between genius and stupidity is genius has its limits."

"For all the people that talk about me, thanks for making me the center of your world!"

"To be old and wise, you must first be young and stupid." (( - i seriously laugh here ))

"I have seen the truth... and it makes absolutely no sense."

"Defeat is worse than death because you have to live with defeat."

"Enjoy every minute. There's plenty of time to be dead."

* * *

- WAR ROOM -

NxL: Yo! Minna! this is my LONGEST chapter for the meantime! Hey~ Happy say your thing!

Happy: Aye!, If this Fic/ chapter would have around 8 reviews up, i would post the next chapter ( maybe 2 days earlier or 3~ )

NxL: Yep, so... what can you say of the fic?, is is bad? is it good?, like our bad ass Natsu? Sorry for the bad words that Natsu says on this fic...

Natsu: Yea~ I think i ate too much... *Vomits to Gray*

Gray: Natsu!, what the hell!? why did you do that for?!

Natsu: I just added a little design on your shirt, you should've thanked me instead...

NxL: DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW MINNA! AND ALSO FOR THE SUGGESTION! ARIGATOU!

Happy: AYE SIR!

NxL: I AM A GIRL YOU DAMNED CAT!

Kai: End is near!

* * *

( A/N: Please search or watch me on deviant art!, NxLFlamingKey25 thanks! ) ._." just asking, or suggesting... ^_^

* * *

Words: 6,150


	15. Chapter 9 ( DYING IN DEFEAT )

Chapter 9

DYING IN DEFEAT

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's Characters aren't mine it's all Hiro Mashima's glory, just the Pentagram Alliance and Kai are mine! XD ( A/N: Still editing Kai's face )

_**THE ONES IN BOLD AND ITALICS ARE BY SUM 41 SONGS/LYRICS**_

( LOAD There's No Solution by: Sum 41 ) – Lets just say, death?, anger?, fight?, battle? Oh wait… a bloody battle…

( LOAD Objection ( Tango ) by: Shakira at Youtube~ BY lililyrics947 )- Hear ye, hear ye! XD I went searching, for school~

( LOAD Would It Matter by: Skillet suggested by: titis98773 ) – Hmmm, would it matter? If… XD

**SO…?, WHAT SHOULD I CHOOSE?**

* * *

NxL: Yo Minna!, If I would make another Fic, what would you like? ( Spoiler XD ) An Evil Natsu who was blasted, that change his whole life, forgetting his real comrades, and a change of heart ( Title: Change… or maybe Metanoia ) ( meaning: Change of Heart and/ or Mind ) OR another Fic, Love and Action is the Genre, Titled as Love in Action, ( Spoiler~ ) Natsu is married to Lisanna after him being stranded on a lost island ( more like an unknown place after the Ship exploded ) with him is a beautiful maiden he met on the island, named Lucy who is single… Few years later, a Guy talked to Lisanna, "Get our son, Leave your husband and come with me…" So~ Please… Choose! XD

* * *

AND YOU CAN ALSO SUGGEST ANY SONGS, NOT JUST BY SUM 41~ ^^ ( SONG FICS ) One-shot or not~ just please~ I don't want my brain juices dried up! ( "._. Weird… )

And also sorry for making my shenanigans~ ( not so actually~ XD )

* * *

NOW FOR THE FIC!

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

"I…I-I couldn't think of a single thing… I am Lost, I am gone, but no one dared to go and look for me, even worry for a single bit, would they actually do that? Or are they just playing?" Yo Minna!, please READ AND REVIEW… DON'T EVER FORGET TO REVIEW! X3

-NATSU

NxL: Natsu stole my spot… T.T

* * *

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Previously on Natsu?

"FIRE DRAGONS: WINGS OF FLAME!" Natsu shouted.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS: SHRIEK!" Natsu shrieked and caused Gajeel to cover his ears… with blinds for his eyes.

* * *

Levy's POV

"Gah!" Gajeel shouted as he fell to his knees, as blood started to fall, since his Dragon scales vanished to nothingness.

"Ga-jeel!" Levy screamed in fear and worried for Gajeel.

"I smelt fear…" Natsu said and smiled with content, but wanting more…

"Stay out of this bookworm…" Gajeel said, while he was down on his knees, standing up holding both sides of his almost damaged ears…

"Pufufufu~ Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer!, the guy I should, and urging to kill first, thanks for the entertainment, but… no use you little scum!, No need for a two dragons flying in the sky!, oh wait…?, aren't we three now?" Natsu glanced at Wendy and laugh evilly. "So, Wendy?, Death or Alive?" Natsu smirked evilly, as Gajeel hardly standing up alone. Without even noticing a scarlet haired woman attacked him from behind.

"Natsu!, I'll be choosing Alive!" Erza shouted as Natsu backed away for a bit.

"I see, kindly tell me what alive means?, all I know is death…" Natsu said as he folded his arms.

"Then-" Erza was about to retort, when she was cut off by Natsu's words.

"Standing up again, and challenge me, I'm sure you'll be dying in a shameful defeat" Natsu sighing. "So?, what are we waiting for?" Natsu asked, when the music went tango, ( A/N: that's a music, part of the reception behind the scene ) "Let's Tango!" Natsu shouted with a smile.

* * *

**OBJECTION ( just Play~ ^^ if wanted. )**

* * *

"Heaven's wheel armor!" Erza shouted.

"That again?!" Natsu shouted with a bit of disbelief and a sound of anger and a hidden disappointment.

"Worrying of something, huh, Natsu?" Erza teased Natsu with a serious face.

Lucy's POV

"Worrying?" Lucy said to herself, but Natsu looked like more disappointed… that's weird… Lucy thought for a moment, as she saw Levy ran near to Gajeel and cast a Solid Script: Iron spell.

"Not something Erza, it's Nothing… FIRE DRAGONS: IRON CLAW!" Natsu ran and tried to use his hands, I mean claws to attack Erza.

"Not on my watch!" Erza shouted. "Dance, My Blades!" As blades starts to circle around her body. With a blink of an eye, you can see, a Struggling Natsu avoiding each blades, but one blade did directly hit him through his stomach.

"Are we stopping now?, or not?" Erza asked as a plastered smile, left on her face.

"Who says we're are stopping?, things are getting interesting…" Natsu said, as he slowly pull the sword out of his stomach… abs perhaps… okay, stomach.

"You sure with that condition?" Erza asked.

"Well, why stop, if I could kill all of you in the near end?" Natsu asked as he held the sword, why did he stay holding it?

"Pentagram sword!" Erza shouted in anger, as Natsu continued with his pride.

"Fast~" Natsu said with a smirk.

While Erza attacked Natsu, Natsu attacked back using Erza's sword, then Erza got surprised with a wide eye as huge as plates.

"But, late as hell…" Natsu said to her ears that which gave her shiver down her spine.

"Black Wing Armor!" Erza shouted.

"A change eh?" Natsu said still on with his smirk.

"Moon Flash!" Erza shouted.

"Not so fast Titania…" As Natsu said it, he quickly ducks down and twist his body with his feet of course, as if he was standing then sitting, and kicking Erza's leg, and making her stumble and rolling a bit.

"Flame Empress Armor!" Erza shouted.

"Or are you trying to Impress me?" Natsu said smiling.

"Flame Slash!" Erza shouted.

"Using same magic as I possess, puts you more in danger, Titania" Natsu said in a low and cold voice.

"Lightning Empress Armor!" Erza shouted as she requips again.

"Yep, you are trying to impress me!" Natsu shouted, "Should I do the same?" Natsu asked.

"Lightning Beam!" Erza shouted.

"Well, that means yes, right?" Natsu said. "Look out below!" As he shouted and jumped away from the attack. "My turn to impress you!" Natsu shouted holding the sword with a hard grip.

"Lightning Cyclotron!" Erza shouted. "Flight Armor!" Erza requips again.

* * *

**( 2:24 at the Objection b: Shakira )**

* * *

"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGONS: DRAGONS SLAYING SWORD!" Natsu held the sword, and the sword were now covered in flames and lightning. "Protect or fight?" Natsu said in a serious tone to Erza.

"Huh?" Erza was a bit of surprise, protect, fight on what?

"Fighting yourself eh?" Mira mumbled. Then she take over same as Natsu's body.

"Wrong move…" Natsu said. "Lightning Dragons: Prison!" Natsu shouted as he casted it on Mira, and his hand was open, as he closed his hands slowly and balled his fist. "Slow and painful…" Natsu smirked, the lightning prison also gets small and touches Mira.

"Kyaaah!~" shouted Mira as she lose her consciousness once again.

"You see, I was letting Heartfilia solve this riddle, I bet 5 years old can!" Natsu shouted. "It's too late, there's no time…" Natsu chuckled. "Tango is about to end~ and also your pathetic lives!" Natsu shouted.

"Flight armor!" Erza requips "Sonic Claw" She shouted as she dashes to Natsu at a high speed and also slashing Natsu multiple times. "Morning Star Armor!" Erza requips again. "Photon Slicer!" releasing a large blast to Natsu.

"Ouh?" Natsu jumps away, leaving an Ice mage behind him. "One Hit, Knock out!" Natsu shouted as Erza blasted Gray as Gray flied a few meters away.

"Guh…" Gray said in pain, but then he tries to stand up.

"Gray!" Erza shouted, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm Fine…" Gray said, as he stands up.

"Armadura Fairy!" Erza requips again.

"What do we have here?, attack me with it?, BRING IT ON!" Natsu shouted from a far.

"Fairy Piercing Armor!" Erza shouted as she start lunging Natsu, slicing and slashing him, but… Natsu kicked him far enough for him to counter attack.

"Is that all?!" Natsu shouted. "My turn, Titania!, DRAGON SLAYING SWORD: LIGHTNING SPEED X FLAMING BLADE!" Natsu shouted as he ran in an incredible speed to Erza and the sword was covered in flames.

* * *

~SPLAT~ **( END MUSIC )**

* * *

Erza spits blood, as she was hit by her stomach with a flaming sword, as her armor starts to crack and shatter.

"ERZA!" Lucy shouted.

"Told you all, don't blame me, blame her, Riddles are easy, right?" Natsu said chuckling.

"Natsu!, stop this idiotic and childish acts of yours!" the Master shouted.

"I may look, act, and feel like an idiot, but at least I'm having fun in the process." Natsu retorted.

"Natsu! Please stop!, I'm begging you!" Lucy shouted.

"Who are you?!, my Mom?!, wait I don't have a mom!" Natsu shouted.

"Lu-chan!, the riddles!" Levy shouted.

"Bookworm?" Gajeel said.

"The difference between genius and stupidity is genius has its limits." Natsu said, nonchalantly.

"You stupid Ignorant fool!, Stop this!" the Master shouted as he became giant.

"To be old and wise, you must first be young and stupid, right master?" Natsu said as he chuckle.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna kill you little brat!" the Master shouted.

"Lu-chan!, the master is buying us time, lets solve that riddle of his!" Levy shouted.

"Kill me?, HOW?!" Natsu shouted. "Making those hands of yours touch the blood of your children?"

"I may loose one, but not everyone!" The Master shouted.

"Oh?, Is that so?" Natsu's smirk, fades and live a serious face. "Bring it on, Oldie…."

"Ragh!" The Master shouted, as he starts punching, stomping, doing everything he has, but nothing much happen.

"My turn, old fart!, LIGHTNING DRAGONS: CRASHING FANG!" Natsu shouted, as his hands were ignited wth flames, gouges his hands to the master's and quickly swipes him away.

"Gah!" the Master shouted as he flied away.

Gray's POV

"ICE MAKE: FREEZING CLAW!" Gray shouted, as he turned his hand or covered his hands with ice.

"FIRE DRAGONS: ROAR!" Natsu roared. "Fire beats Ice!" Natsu shouted.

"ICE MAKE: IRON FIST!" Gray followed up his attack making his icy claw to a icy cold iron fist, making Natsu flew meters back, where Elfman was now standing.

"BEAST ARM: IRON BULL!" Elfman shouted as his arm take over the shape of an iron bull, and punches Natsu forward to Freed, "ECRITURE: SUFFERING!" Freed attacked Natsu, giving Natsu pain and making him suffer, then Freed kick him where Lucy and Juvia was now standing, "UNISON RAID!" As water mage and Aquarius attacked Natsu, now Natsu was sent flying to Alzack and Bisca with there daughter… Asuka, "TORNADO SHOT!" Alzack shouted, using both his guns, shooting two bullet directly to Natsu, "MAGIC DOUBLE MACHINE GUNS: BULLET STORM!" Bisca shouted as she fires a barrage of magical bullets against Natsu, "BIG BAZOOKA!" Asuka shouted holding a huge bazooka and fires a powerful magic blast, that sent Natsu flying where Macao and Romeo were standing, "I'm sorry, Natsu-nii~ YELLOW FIRE!" Romeo attacked Natsu at his head or nose, because it gave a very strange smell, "PURPLE RAIN!" Macao shouted, and flames are shooting to Natsu.

( A/N: Asuka is now 11, while Romeo is 18, and Wendy is 17 etc. )

* * *

**THERE'S NO SOLUTION ( Play if wanted )**

* * *

**maybe nothing else will ever be so clear  
or maybe that's only my fear**

Levy's POV

"Good job, Warren!" Levy shouted with happiness.

"Well, it would be nothing, if you guys didn't told me to tell them…" Warren said smiling a bit.

"Wrong Move…" Natsu said, still suffering and also chuckling.

( A/N: I FELLT LIKE I MADE NATSU A PSYCHO, RIGHT? )

"What do you mean by wrong move?" Lucy asked, a bit surprised.

"Buwahaha!" Natsu just laugh at Lucy's question.

* * *

**if just for one day I wish I could disappear  
just take me far from here**

Natsu's POV

"If I were you, you would wish, you could be away from here, or I would disappear same as the day I left!" Natsu shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Lucy shouted.

"Uhm… I dunno!, What about figure it out yourself!" Natsu shouted at Lucy's face.

"Just tell us!" Lucy said, in a demanding voice.

"Defeat is worse than death because you have to live with defeat." Natsu said, chuckling, stopping the feeling of pain, and to suffer from Freed's Ecriture.

* * *

**maybe I'd find out nothing new  
maybe I'd end up just like you**

Gray's POV

"Are you a broken record?!" Gray shouted, still in pain.

"Wait and see…" Natsu muttered.

"We will find out everything you know!" Gray shouted.

"Natsu-nii!, just tell us!" Romeo shouted, pleasing and begging for the truth.

"There's nothing new, popsicle stick!" Natsu shouted.

"Just tell us everything!" Gray shouted, demanding for answers.

"I did told you everything!" Natsu shouted. "FIRE DRAGONS: ROAR!" Natsu roared at Gray, making Gray flew backwards.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shouted.

"I will never end up, loosing this game!" Natsu shouted, _game?_

there's no solution (no solution)  
give me truth to my conviction

Lucy's POV

"Game?" Lucy mumbled, a bit confused.

"You think this is all a simple mind game, huh, Natsu?!" Erza shouted from a far.

"Who knows…" Natsu mumbled.

* * *

**is my own confusion (my confusion)  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind**

Erza's POV

"Is you confusion, messing with ya, Titania?" Natsu said.

"Is this, real? Or another magic, making us think this really happened?"

"You are out of your mind, Titania…" Natsu said, chuckling.

this constant pressure that keeps hanging over me  
it makes me feel so empty

Lucy's POV

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…" Natsu sighed. "I know, you know it, I know you are also confused, and also I know, you and Levy planned it everything in the first place, Plan A and Plan B… Tch." Natsu said. "You may have solved it, by defeating me, but death is my only defeat…" Natsu smiled.

_Flashback~ _

_The game may end, but it's just a beginning of an upcoming battle… I hope you guys would have fun, from my simple riddle… May your friendship be broken as fragile as a glass can be... _

_End of Flashback~_

"Natsu!, What ever you do!, don't!" Lucy said, in a worried tone.

"Ah… What's this?, you've finally realized?" Natsu said.

"You can't destroy this family! Our friendship!" Lucy shouted.

"I thought you realized it… tch." Natsu said.

* * *

**it's more than anything that I could ever be  
what else could you take from me**

Natsu's POV

"All we have, is each other!" Lucy shouted at Natsu.

"What are you guys are talking about!" Gray shouted confused, who is now with Juvia.

"It's all I have, and don't take it away from me and everyone!" Lucy shouted, panting a bit because of shouting and everything.

"Hahaha, Everything?, then go with them!, die with everyone!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

**it's getting harder to relate  
don't want to make the same mistakes**

Gajeel's POV

"What's wrong with Salamander?" Gajeel thought for a moment.

"Are you relating Gajeel? Or not?" Natsu said with a smirk plastered his face.

"What are you talking about!?" Gajeel shouted, defending himself.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked in a questioningly and worried tone.

"Hahaha~ No one knows?" Natsu chuckled.

( A/N: WHAT IS NATSU TALKING ABOUT?, ABOUT MALE DRAGON SLAYERS? ABOUT LEVY? OR RAVEN TAIL? )

there's no solution (no solution)  
give me truth to my conviction

Levy's POV

"Just tell us the truth!, Please!" Levy shouted.

"L-levy-chan…" Lucy said.

* * *

**is my own confusion (my confusion)  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind**

Freed's POV

"Natsu!, you are out of your mind!" Freed shouted.

"Ya think?, shouldn't I be not?, Your friends shunned you, left you, no one help and gave you advice, no one guide you?, in the past loosing his family, yet once again loose it again?" Natsu said, as his smirk disappeared.

"N-natsu…" Lucy mumbled.

it took me so long to find out it's right  
there in front of me

Lucy's POV

"it took me time, to find out, killing you all, will stop my sadness, my anger, and all of you are infront me, who knows, maybe enjoying seeing me in this situation…" Natsu said.

* * *

**too close to see  
what I thought was true  
I see right through what's killing you**

Natsu's POV

"Maybe, just maybe, killing all of you will free me, will make me happy once again…" Natsu said under his breath.

"Stop with those words, Natsu!" Master shouted.

"Natsu!, you are a wacko and also a psycho!" Gray shouted.

"Who's fault is it anyways? Huh?!" Natsu shouted.

there's no solution (I can see)  
give me truth to my conviction

Gray's POV

"Who are you?!, are you some how possessed by someone?!" Gray shouted.

"Am I?, or Am I not?" Natsu said. "There's no solution!, that's the answer to my riddle LUCY!" Natsu shouted laughing.

"N-no solution?" Lucy asked.

"No solution to defeating me, why?, because only myself can defeat me! THE GAME ENDS HERE! THE BATTLE STARTS NOW!"

"What the…?" Gray said.

"ECRITURE: CANCEL!" Natsu shouted, cancelling the Ecriture: Suffering.

"Only myself, can fight me neck and neck!, only myself… can still your magic at work…" Natsu said, as he points to Freed, Freed who is now a bit weak, because Natsu almost drained his magic or life…

* * *

**is my own confusion (that I feel)  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind**

Lucy's POV

"It's just a dream!" Lucy cried out.

"Believe me, it's real…" Natsu smiled at them, hungry for blood, like a dragon, that which turned Acnologia a powerful dragon… "Soon, I'll be bathing in blood…"

so maybe nothing else will ever be so clear  
or maybe that's only my fear (am I out of my mind)

Natsu's POV

"SLOW AND PAINFUL!" Natsu shouted, "I'LL BE RETURNING EVERYTHING 100 FOLD!" Natsu laughed.

* * *

**if just for one day I wish I could disappear  
just take me far from here (am I out of my mind)**

Lucy's POV

"Do you now, wished, you have already disappeared?, if not, soon, you'll be, I mean, every girls would be my own sex slaves!" Natsu shouted laughing. "DEAD OR ALIVE!"

"WE'LL BE FIGHTING TO YOU KNOW!" Evergreen shouted.

"Reinforcement, is here! Pufufufu~" Bickslow laugh.

"Looks like, everyone look like shit…" Laxus smiled.

"Laxus! Evergreen! Bickslow!" Freed shouted with joy.

"Man, Freed, you look like-" Bickslow was cut off by Freed.

"Don't say it…" Freed said.

"Oh, look who's here?" Natsu smiled. "Well, Laxus, let's have a deal, let's all kill this guys to have this beautiful woman all over us, or you too, want yourself to die along with them?"

"Tch. You know the answer, right Natsu?" Laxus smiled.

"Laxus?!" Lisanna came running, "What the…?"

( A/N: Lisanna was/ with Laxus and the Raijin tribe, Laxus x Lisanna! XD )

"Well, if I was right…" Natsu said. "You want to fight me…" Natsu smirked.

"Well, I am still on the top, measuring the strongest…" Laxus said.

"Well, I think you are talking to one right now…" Natsu smiled, "But two can't exist on the top…" Natsu ignited himself in flames, while Evergreen and Bickslow would be a back up if anything happens, meanwhile Lisanna.

"Mira-nee!, Elf-nii!" Lisanna ran to her sister and brother.

"Lisanna!" Mira and Elfman shouted

"The game may end, but it's just a beginning of an upcoming battle… I hope you guys would have fun, from my simple riddle… May your friendship be broken as fragile as a glass can be... RIGHT, LUCY?!" Natsu shouted.

"What are we waiting for?" Laxus asked. "Let's crash this place, and I'll kick your ass!" Laxus shouted.

"YOUR SOLUTION IS ALREADY DEAD!" Natsu shouted. As Laxus ignited and covered himself with lightning.

( A/N: I BET YOU KNOW, WHO DIED? OR SOLUTION IS, RIGHT? )

( IS NATSU KAI? DID KAI POSSESS NATSU'S BODY? IS NATSU DEAD? OR WHAT? ) X'D

"You are hurting everyone!" Lucy shouted.

"Would it matter?" Natsu smiled, glancing at Lucy but return and concentrated now on Laxus.

* * *

**WOULD IT MATTER ( Play if wanted )**

* * *

**If I wasn't here tomorrow****  
Would anybody care**

_Flashback~_

_YEAR X784 ( Chapter 1 )_

_Lucy's POV_

"_What… Are… You… Doing… With… My… Novel?!" Lucy shouted from the Comfort room from where she takes a bath~_

"_Nothing~ I'm just reading it…" Natsu Looking at Lucy, now blushing because she only wears her Towel_

"…" now looking at herself, then shouted. "Kyaah! Pervert!" then Kicks Natsu at the Face and Send him flying out of Her window.

* * *

**If my time was up I wanna know  
You were happy I was there**

_Lucy's POV_

"_Uwah!" Natsu shouted as he was sent flying off, to Lucy's Window~ and Falls off the Ground~ With a loud Thud "Ouch~" was all he can say~ While rubbing his butt "Yo! Lucy! I just came to ask you to come with me to the Guild!" he paused "I was going to ask you out to come along with us for a Job Request!... I guess I'll wait at the Guild for you to come~ By the way… May I borrow the book?!" He shouted from outside Lucy Apartment's Window._

"_Fine! Just meet me at the Guild!" there was a bit of sarcasm at her voice_

* * *

**If I wasn't here tomorrow****  
Would anyone lose sleep**

_Lucy's POV_

"_Bye!" Natsu shouted as he ran to the Guild_

* * *

**If I wasn't hard and hollow  
Then maybe you would miss me  
**

_Natsu's POV_

"_Why am I running? Why am I having a heating feeling at my face? I'm a Fire Dragon slayer, Damn it!" He thought for a moment while running to the Guild~ He stopped half way to the guild, when he smelt, the newly baked Bread so he went there instead_

_( NATSU MET BLAZE )_

* * *

**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better**

_Lucy's POV_

_closing the door, while holding the request "Why did he even left it here?" She said sighing._

* * *

**I can never forget****  
So don't remind me of it forever**

_Lucy's POV  
_

"_Natsu… That is enough!" the master shouted and also the exact time he came._

"…" _Natsu is speechless_

"_come with me Natsu…" Master told Natsu_

* * *

**What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all**

_Natsu's POV_

"_but… Ji-Chan…" Natsu said trying to avoid a long conversation_

"_Natsu! That's an order!" Master shouted at him_

" _Aye…" Natsu said and nods his head_

* * *

**What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try****  
Would it matter at all**

_Lucy's POV_

"_I'm sorry guys!" He shouted._

_EVERYONE IGNORED HIM_

"_Oh… Come on… Even you Happy?" Natsu asked, or wondered… _

_BUT NO REPLY_

_lets out a huge sigh "hehehe…" Natsu is now laughing weakly_

* * *

**If I wasn't here tomorrow****  
Would anybody care**

_Natsu's POV_

_( A Week later )_

"_Hey Guys!" Natsu shouted with a huge smile, and all of the laughs and smiles of everyone was gone cause everyone thinks he's gonna start some fight or what he always do to the Guild… Because of that Natsu saw them staring at him, but to him? he thinks that they are Glaring at him… because of the uncomfortable Atmosphere and looks from them he left._

* * *

**Still stuck inside this sorrow  
I've got nothing and going nowhere**

_( Chapter 2 )__**  
**_

_Natsu's POV_

"_I can't take it!" Natsu shouted "I'm always here but I can't talk to anyone of them…" then bowed his head as if he was nodding hiding his face with his bangs "I'll search a mission…" Clenching his hand hard, as if he wants to punch someone "so I could keep myself busy…" he walked away, trying and wanting to forget everything._

* * *

**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better**

_Natsu's POV_

"_AHA! A mission for me…" gulp "Well it is 10 years… They would probably talk to me when I'm Back!" shouting to himself from his mind trying to encourage himself "I should leave now before morning…" With his bag all packed up behind his back._

* * *

**I can never forget****  
So don't remind me of it forever**

_Natsu's POV_

"_Would this mean good bye?" having a bit sadness in his voice "Well better start now!" he came running out of the Guild_

_End of Flashback~_

_( A/N: Flashback was both on Natsu and Lucy, or NaLu! XD and also, both are hiding something )__  
_**  
**

* * *

**What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all**

Lucy's POV

"But where did the book, I lend Natsu go?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Pull yourself together Laxus, you don't want Gramps waking up, seeing your head on my hand, right?" Natsu chuckled.

"Not you too, Laxus!" Mira shouted in disbelief.

"That's just a thought projection…" Laxus said, smirking while his arms are folded.

* * *

**What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all**

Natsu's POV

"You remember something, right Lucy?" Natsu smiled.

"You are not Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Ouh?, 5 years?, I can change to you know…" Natsu's smiled plastered to his face.

"I know that!, but something's not-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu.

"Book?, I think you read to much!, Bwahaha!" Natsu said, laughing.

* * *

**All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try**

Laxus' POV

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, stop thinking, or that brain of yours would explode!" Natsu laughed. "Like I said, your solution is already dead!, same as my soul and my parents!, Foster father?, who knows~" Natsu said.

"Are you done yet?" Laxus said, a bit pissed, because Natsu ignored him for a moment.

"Always" Natsu said. "Laxus, look at behind you..." Natsu said, while smiling.

"I'm not looking, stupid" Laxus said.

"Suit yourself..." Natsu said, smiling.

"FIRE DRAGONS: IRON FIST!" Was heard behind Laxus.

"What the..? Guh." He said, as he shielded himself.

"I told you... look behind you..." Natsu said. "You'll be, dying in defeat..."

"Tch." Laxus said. "LIGHTNING DRAGONS~" Laxus said.

* * *

**~PAUSE~**

* * *

NxL: So how was it?!, Is Natsu the real Natsu?, Is Natsu Kai?, Is Natsu playing?, Is Natsu gone?, Is Natsu Dead? Who knows! Right? Ask and suggest minna! Please I need one! Two! Three? Four? I won't update till, next week! XD but if I do received lots of review and followers? Favorites? I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible!

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT!**

* * *

**~ SPOILER KILLS~ XD Just Kidding~ … Who knows, right?**

* * *

"Friends can be your worst enemy"

"If you judge me by my past then why would you welcomed in my past?"

"It's a shame that the very people who you protect are the first ones to turn there backs on you."

"They Ignore you now, but they'll need you later."

"Fake friends will be there always, but not for you. Best friends will be there always, just for you."

"Don't be afraid of the enemy that fights you, but the fake friend that hugs you."

"I hate the fact that you ignore me for so long, then you start talking to me like nothing happened."

"Its funny how the person who says they have your back will be the same person that stabs you in it."

"Its funny how; The one person you'd take a bullet for...Tends to always be the one behind the gun."

* * *

**SPOILING THE FIGHT**

"Pfft… sorry for coming late…"

"So you're back for more?"

"Dead or Alive?"

"I'm here to wake you up, from your dreams"

"I lost everything, you, you still have them!, I'll, I'll, I'll be the one taking it away from you!"

"Are you bluffing?!, you don't remember me, do you?"

"No solution?, I am Solution…"

"In the end, you'll be alone, same as me, and later you'll realize, that you are a prince…"

"What are you talking about!"

"Pfft… you, you don't know?"

"Better kill you, than be late!"

* * *

**SPOILING THE LOVE**

"Ga-jeel!"

"Nooo!"

"Who… who are you?, where am i?"

"Please, Please, don't die!, please…"

* * *

- WAR ROOM -

NxL: Feb. 14 is coming!, also, Advance Happy Valentines!, No worries, i'll be alone too! T.T

Happy: Loner

NxL: so are you Happy, poor you~

Happy: Natsu!, NxL is so mean!

NxL: Am i? Look at him and... Uwah?!

Natsu: I have died everyday, waiting for you~

Lucy: Darling don't be afraid i have loved you...

Lisanna: Oh shut up, you two~

Happy: They like each other~

Mira: *faints*

Freed: Mira!

Laxus: Jealous, Lisanna?

Lisanna: ... *flushed*

NxL: before the War room-

Elfman: Man! Man Man!

NxL: will be put to chaos...

Evergreen: I'm a Woman!

NxL: Please~

Happy: Don't~

Natsu: Forget~

Lucy: To~

Kai: Review! XD

O.O" O.O" O.O" O.O"

Kai: What?

Everyone: N-nothing~

* * *

~SCENE~

Also, check out my new fic, High School Rumble! XD

* * *

WHO IS NATSU?

WHERE IS NATSU?

WHAT HAPPEN TO NATSU?

WHEN WILL NATSU COME BACK?

IS NATSU ALIVE?

NxL: GOOD BYE AND GOOD NIGHT MINNA-SAN!

WORDS: 5000


	16. Chapter 10 ( WHAT THE HELL! )

Chapter 10

WHAT THE HELL

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's Characters aren't mine it's all Hiro Mashima's glory, just the Pentagram Alliance and Kai are mine! XD ( A/N: Still editing Kai's face )

Also~ PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC, For now it's all love and fluffy~ but later… they'll fight for each other or each other for everyone's sake… title: THE GREAT ESCAPE, who knows they are criminals? Or something of the future…?

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

This Story… is about to end… :) –NxL

The war is about to end… Muhahaha! –Kai

* * *

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Previously on Natsu?

"FIRE DRAGONS: IRON FIST!" Was heard behind Laxus.

"What the..? Guh." He said, as he shielded himself.

"I told you... look behind you..." Natsu said. "You'll be, dying in defeat..."

"Tch." Laxus said. "LIGHTNING DRAGONS~" Laxus said.

Natsu's POV

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS~ BREAKDOWN FIST!"

"FIRE DRAGONS WING SLASH!" I attacked Laxus with a tremendous amount of fire I have, in a form of Dragon's wings.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU!, Stop this shit of yours!" Laxus shouted at me, doesn't he know… that I know he isn't Laxus…? Right Oldie…? I chuckled.

"Dude, you don't have to hero up on me!" I shouted at him.

"Well, you don't have to be an evil maniac!" He shouted at me.

"Oh…, so your telling me… I am an evil maniac?, well I am, also some of it is your fault…" I can smell him, he smelt like someone I knew before…, a relative…

"You are hurting everyone because of your foolishness…" He said to me, I knew that, I am not that stupid you bastard.

"I don't care, I love messing… messing every damn thing in a persons lives who actually messes with mine…" I said.

"Well, stop it, you know you can't fool them!" He shouted at me, What the hell are you?, you ain't my dad!

"I knew I can't fool them, but I did… and it went perfectly in…" I said to him smiling devilishly, as I enflamed my hands, and let the sword drop off the ground and kicked it, well he did manage to escape from it, but look at that…

"Lightning Dragons ROAR!" he roared at me, and I manage to get away and jump, as if there was an aerial battle.

"There is no way out!, when you are in my Illusion!" I shouted giving most of them confusion.

"Oh no you're not!" Gray shouted attacking me from behind, and I got to admit, that did hurt.

* * *

Laxus' POV

"Oh SHIT!" I shouted, because I knew what's going to happen next.

"WELCOME TO-" He shouted the first 2 words but Bickslow attacked him, causing him to swallow it. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted.

"You are not going to cast that magic!" I shouted at him.

"Tsssk" A voice from behind scoff off, "Do ya think you can defeat me?, I am everywhere…" He said contentedly and chuckled a bit.

"Is this an illusion?" Levy asked.

"No, it's not…, He is not the Natsu we know…" Gajeel said, enough for everyone to here.

"Then who is he…?" Someone asked from the group.

"Me?, actually I'm no other than Natsu, who changed for my sake, and for your damn sakes!" Natsu shouted towards us, all I have to do is knock him off… or defeat him… but-

"The way you can defeat me, is I must die before you die…" Natsu chuckled, as his fists were covered in flames, dark flames perhaps, with a hinted blue.

"What the hell, were you talking about!" Gray shouted, in a bit confusion, he is just, the same as Natsu.

"Oi!, Don't ya dare, kill anyone!" Gajeel shouted as he hugged Levy, in a protective hug.

"Here…, you'll see your worst nightmare!" Natsu shouted.

"ICE MAKE: SPEARS!" Gray shouted, as spears came flying towards him, before it reached Natsu, the spears melted.

"Friends can be your worst enemies right?" Natsu asked, looking and glancing towards everyone.

"That's what everyone says, but…" Lucy said, and stopped, because she realized something. "Don't be afraid of the enemy that fights you, but the fake friend that hugs you." I was wrong, she was actually thinking on what to say back.

"If you judge me by my past then why would you welcomed in my past?... Every single one of you, Judge me many times!, do you think that is funny?" Natsu said, asking.

"NO" Most of the members said.

"Then… why'd you guys do it?" He asked.

"…" No one even dared to answer.

"It's a shame that the very people who you protect are the first ones to turn there backs on you." Natsu sighed, enough for everyone to hear.

"Who told you to protect us anyway?" Someone shouted as if he was daring him to kill him, worst was he was on to everyone, but no one knows who the hell is that person…, who just shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL!?, you guys… really want it…?" He asked again.

"…" Then everyone went to the usual no Natsu day, which was so DAMN dead or quiet.

"They Ignore you now, but they'll need you later." Natsu said as he looked up to the sky. "I hate the fact that you ignore me for so long, then you start talking to me like nothing happened." He look back to us, with his left eye, was being red… WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS: TORNADO SLASH!" Natsu shouted turning and…

* * *

Freed's POV

All I can remember was, Natsu shouted Tornado Slash, when suddenly Laxus came flying from where me, Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna are.

"LAXUS!"

"And…, all of you are gonna regret it…" He said, as if he was shooting daggers to us.

"You'll be surprise on what on earth you are going to see…" He chuckled.

"WELCOME TO HELL!" Natsu shouted, as the place were covered by large dark clouds, let's just say it's foggy.

All I remember, was my… I mean me and Mira's reception was all white and fixed tables then on the next second… I was in a place where everything was burning… "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I shouted.

Then suddenly I saw Mira, passing by as if she can't see me…, wait… "MIRA!" I shouted and chased her, and I caught her hand, then she pulled it with her strength, "Mira…?"

"I can't believe I just married a weak guy!" Mira shouted, and walked fast, when suddenly Laxus was behind me.

"You are expelled or kicked out of the Raijin Tribe!" He shouted, and I muttered, "Why?" He shouted at me, "YOU GOT YOURSELF BEATED BY NATSU!" then he left me.

"Freed, you're such a gay…" Bickslow passed by, saying those words, I knew he knew I am not.

"You're such a nobody…" Evergreen said leaving me.

* * *

Laxus' POV

"You are such a weak grandson!" Gramps shouted at me.

"Leave me alone!" Lisanna shouted at me.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Mom!" I shouted as I saw my Mom.

"You have no right…, to be holding those keys!" she shouted, which I can't believe.

"See, I told you, just marry those guys, and you'll be happy!" WHAT THE HELL IS FATHER TELLING ME!

"You are weak, and you can't even help using your brain!" My team shouted at me… with Natsu.

* * *

Levy's POV

"What do you think of me?!, an Iron steel, who'll be with you still?" Gajeel said, "I got no use for you, all I can do to you is fuck you until you broke!" Gajeel shouted at me, there's no way he could shout this to me…, or maybe…

"You are such a small and slow poke!" Jet shouted, while running away.

"Levy-chan, you're such a weak person…, weak and small…" Lucy said, "And also, not smart as I am!" Lu-chan shouted as she left me standing.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"We are through!, you aren't even strong enough to defeat Natsu!" Levy shouted at me.

"You are such a weak bastard…, and also a disgrace…, a disgrace to be a DRAGON SLAYER!" Metalicana shouted at me.

"Well, it's your fault for leaving you damn old man!" I shouted at my foster father.

* * *

Juvia's POV

"You are worthless peace of trash!" Gajeel shouted at me, I never heard him shout it at me, when we were under Phantom Lord.

"I hate you!, I love Lucy more!" Gray shouted at me, my heart… I think it break…

* * *

Gray's POV

"Tch. I wish I never take care of you…" Ul said walking away. "You were the reason I died…"

"You have no right on loving and caring of Juvia-chan!, you can't even fight!" Lyon shouted.

"I hate you Gray-sama~" Juvia said, walking away.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Everyone are in their own hell, while Natsu was busy sighing waiting one of them defeat him, but he was surprise, after Laxus got out of his own hell, from knowing it was actually a real like hell, also what people do there are just saying stuffs from what you don't want to happen, and also will never really happen.

"I'm surprise you guys got out, but it drained all of your magic…" Natsu chuckled, while humming an unknown tune, "Too bad all of you will see hell soon!" Natsu shouted to everyone.

(( A/N: the WELCOME TO HELL was somehow used by Kai trapping Natsu, while Natsu was in his own Hell, and all the time he was talking all the time, it was consuming his magic until nonetheless… ))

"And also, thank you for giving me all of your strength! Bwahahaha!" Natsu shouted.

"Ya think!" Gray shouted, as he put his fist on his open palm, ready for another round.

"Fairy Tail, will never give up!" Lucy shouted, as she ready her hands on her whips and keys.

"No matter how many times we fall, we stand up!" Erza shouted re-quiping to her Heavens Wheel Armor.

"You were once a Family, but this time, you are our enemy!" The Master shouted as he used his Titan magic.

"…" Laxus didn't say a thing as Lightning starts to dance all over his body.

"I will never loose to a the same person!" Gray shouted.

And after that most of them, went full ready on Natsu, but in the end they fail by a single attack, using a magic REFLECTOR, it returns what attack you gave off.

"NOW SAY GOOD BYE FAIRIES!" Natsu shouted.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS~" Natsu said.

"IRON FIST!" Natsu shouted.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"A DOUBLE NATSU?!" Lucy shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray shouted.

THE STORY SO FAR~

Natsu thought that Laxus was the Oldie that was on the train, now Who is Laxus?, is he that Oldie? Or that Oldie's smell mixed with Laxus?

Same to Natsu, is Natsu the real Natsu…?, or Who is the Real Natsu?

* * *

NxL: If i'll be receiving 10 reviews, i'll post the next chapter in an instant for short, tomorrow!

* * *

**SPOILING THE FIGHT**

"Pfft… sorry for coming late…"

"So you're back for more?"

"Dead or Alive?"

"I'm here to wake you up, from your dreams"

"I lost everything, you, you still have them!, I'll, I'll, I'll be the one taking it away from you!"

"Are you bluffing?!, you don't remember me, do you?"

"No solution?, I am Solution…"

"In the end, you'll be alone, same as me, and later you'll realize, that you are a prince…"

"What are you talking about!"

"Pfft… you, you don't know?"

"Better kill you, than be late!"

* * *

**SPOILING THE LOVE**

"Ga-jeel!"

"Nooo!"

"Who… who are you?, where am i?"

"Please, Please, don't die!, please…"

* * *

WHO IS NATSU?

WHERE IS NATSU?

WHAT HAPPEN TO NATSU?

WHEN WILL NATSU COME BACK?

IS NATSU ALIVE?

NxL: GOOD BYE AND GOOD NIGHT MINNA-SAN!

* * *

WORDS: 2027


	17. Chapter 11 ( DOUBLE NATSU )

Chapter 11

( Double Natsu )

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's Characters aren't mine it's all Hiro Mashima's glory, just the Pentagram Alliance and Kai are mine! XD ( A/N: Still editing Kai's face )

Also~ PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC, For now it's all love and fluffy~ but later… they'll fight for each other or each other for everyone's sake… title: THE GREAT ESCAPE, who knows they are criminals? Or something of the future…?

And… Can We Be Friends? ( another fic of mine, I let a friend cry because of reading an Extra Chapter of that Fic )

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**I didn't update this because I re-read everything, since I forgot the whole story of this, so this is more like the re-birth chapter, everyone I was gone more like a month or two, because last week is my examination week, so I am enjoying summer by making fics and starting one… ENJOY**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! **

* * *

This Story… is about to end… :) –NxL

The war is about to end… Muhahaha! –Kai

* * *

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Previously on Natsu?

"A DOUBLE NATSU?!" Lucy shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray shouted.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Pfft… sorry for coming late…" Natsu said, folding his arms after punching his look alike.

"It's about time, Natsu" Gray said, even he isn't even sure if that was the real Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, while tears fell.

"Don't party yet" He said, as the clouds cleared up.

"So, you're back for more?" Natsu ( evil ) said, dusting himself off.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"I'm here to wake you up, from your dreams" I said, looking at 'him'

"It's not my dream, in fact, I hurt your damned friends, I can't believe you are alive after those things I've done to you, this time, it's survival" 'He' smirked, as dark flames covered his body, ( go to: NxLFlamingKey at Facebook ), as the place go dark, dark flames scattered. How dare he use my handsome face on his stupidity!

He looked down, and glance at my friends, and he looks at me saying "I lost everything, you, you still have them!, I'll, I'll, I'll be the one taking IT away from you!" He get into his position, and his face were covered with dark flames.

"Don't hurt my nakamas!" I shouted, getting all fired up, flames covered my body.

"And Who are you to order me, not too?" He smirked on his place.

"Are you bluffing?!, you don't remember me, do you?" I smirked.

"Damn, it's like, I'm seeing two stupids-" Gray was remarking, when dark and light flame were heading to his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING GRAY?" The two of us, said in Unison"

"There's no SOLUTION on winning this Natsu Dragneel!" He shouted.

"Ouh? No solution?, I am Solution…" I shouted, as I quickly flied to his place, like a lightning can be.

"Tch. In the end, you'll be alone, same as me, and later you'll realize, that you are a prince…" ( NxL: Oh No!, was 'he' controlled by a dark mage, like Jellal?! )

"What are you talking about!" I shouted at him.

"Pfft, You don't know?" He smirked as he played with those dark flames.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked on my fighting stance.

"Good, Better kill you, than be late!" He ran forward hitting me at my face.

"DIE!" He shouted.

"As if, you Scum!" I shouted, grabbing his arm that was on my face and punch him at my… his face.

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" I shouted.

"ICE MAKE: BLOCK! IRON DRAGONS: CHAINS!" He blocked my attack with Gray's magic and tied me up with iron chains which Gajeel knows.

"D-d-damn…" I mumbled.

"What's wrong Salamander?, can't handle?, I'm not that stupid on using FIRE" He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"But I'm not that stupid on not using mine!" I shouted as I increased my flames melting the iron, metal whatever CHAINS.

"You can't defeat me! IRON DRAGONS: SCALES!" he shouted, as scales covered his face.

"…" What no one knows I discovered how to activate DRAGON FORCE, Flames and Lightning, I can also increase my roar as strong and loud as a thunder, activating my second gen.

"What's wrong Fire Dragon Slayer?, are you giving up?" He asked, chuckling at the same time.

I looked down, I can see my friends, HOPE, FAITH, over my shoulders, Should I help them? Or…

"Come on! Think Natsu!, two choices I KILL YOU or YOU KILL THEM and you live…" He chuckled.

I know either I chose one of it, he'll go kill EVERYONE acquainted to me and ME.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"If only I could help" Erza muttered, Gray just looked away, waiting for his magic to go back.

"Sorry Natsu-san, I can't help" Wendy said, while healing the other members.

It's up to me. I look around, swords scattered around, some of my comrades were burned, some were unconscious… What should I do now? I ask myself. Thinking for a plan. And it's… I smirked at myself.

"So, you're going to kill me?" He asked.

"No" I answered sternly, earning gasps from my comrades. "I'm going to…" I ran near, where Erza is, grabbing the sword near her and the Ice sword near Gray. "FINISH-THIS-FUCKING-MISSION!" I shouted.

"DRAGON FORCE!" I shouted, and as I glance at my comrades, I saw them, wide eyes, huge as plates, and HIM" ( A/N: I'm sticking on calling EVIL NATSU as HIM )

"I don't know, what you are talking about me being prince nor killing them, but I only know one thing for now, it's protecting MY FAMILIES LIVES!" I shouted as I charged and lightning and flames starts to cover my body, even the sword that I borrowed where covered but it wasn't harmed nor melted.

"Wah?" I took him by surprise, hitting him, but he shielded himself with the Iron sword, exactly as I almost hit him with the sword I am holding, but I kicked him and sent him flying towards the tree. "THUNDER DRAGON'S ROAR!" I roared at him, sending shivers down my friends spine, especially Gajeel's cat, Exceed… Panther Lily.

And again, I took him by surprise, exactly as I roared, he stands up, wide eyes and didn't see it coming, he also can't start munching on those since he isn't a Dragon Slayer and his element isn't Lightning nor Flames, he can copy magic but he can't use them as a Real Dragon Slayer can.

As the roar hits him, the Iron Scales disappeared.

"LIGHTNING EMPERORS ARMOR!" He shouted.

"Shit!, Erza, did you use all your Armors?!" I shouted, tossing a question at Erza.

"Yeah, Why?" She asked.

DAMN!, and should I be happy or what? he copied my friends magic but I know he can't use celestial magic, since he has to get Lucy's keys to use it, and he's at his limits, he can't copy anymore!

"GOOD" I smirked.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS: THUNDER CLAP!" I shouted, letting them know the name and attacked HIM with my palm clapping towards him.

"Damn!, how do you use this thing?!" He whined, I see he doesn't know much about using other magic except from Gray's and Gajeel.

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON CLAWS!" I claw him, letting go of the sword, holding his head and pinning his head down the ground with his body, with a massive impact. Flames danced by my arm.

"Yeah!"

"That's Natsu for you!"

They cheered and laughed, they thought we are already winning, what they don't know I put a pill in his mouth, making him swallow it, now all the magic that he gathered from me, my friends and other people are now gone, all is left is his own magic. MAYBE.

The Ground began to quake. ASH. It's Ash's magic. ( Chapter 3 )

I grabbed the sword from where I left it and grip it tight.

"Pentagram Alliance's code is to KILL the person who lose, and my friends died because of you, I-I-I have to kill them" He smiled wickedly. "And When you kill them, still their magic, their strength, their LIFE!" He chuckled. "Remember Chiro?" He asked, and pointed his eyes. "I got his eyes, after I lose mine from you!" He shouted, as I gasped. "Blood, Everywhere!, murdering, no… it's a massacre, his family, and people who are acquainted to him!" He laughed. "Pentagram is a STAR and has 5 pointy parts, and 5 words in 1 sentence… KILL THE PERSON WHO LOSE!" He shouted.

Dark Aura starts to dance around his body, all you can see is dark and itself, DARKNESS, in and out his soul, but I know inside of him, from the depth's of his heart or soul, there is still good in him, and I believe that.

His body starts to transform, Arms and Legs become a stone and eyes where covered by something Crystal shades like. He punched the ground, and an Earthquake came, making my, 'weak-for-now' comrades fell or kneel.

"And, I have no plans on losing, when I am about to be the successor of Zeref!" He shouted, he is a Psycho! That only happens when your life was ruined, when you're a kid and you lose freedom.

I held tight on the sword and hold it like a tonfa, that somehow covered my arms, to avoid breaking my arms from his arms that were covered by stone, earth, whatever.

My friends just watched us with amazement.

"Erza, Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"You are asking now" She said

"When I say throw, throwa sword near me, Okay?" I asked, waiting for an answer, looking at HIM, if he is going to attack or not.

"Sure!" She shouted, agreeing.

For now, I'm going to need her help, I'll just go ask them when I need help, again.

"EARTH DRAGONS: ROAR!" He roared from a far.

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS: ROAR!" And I roared back.

"EARTH DRAGONS: FIST OF FURY!" He shouted, as he punched me continuously. Damn ROCKS. I took cover, or shielded myself with the blade of the sword I'm holding.

"THROW!" I shouted, and kicked him away from me, a sword then appeared near me, and I kicked the handle of the sword, following up from where he went, when I kicked him.

"THROW!" And I kicked it, locking him left and right.

But…

"EARTH DRAGONS: QUAKE!" He shouted, as he use his foot to hit the ground, and another earthquake was born.

What he didn't notice, was when he shouted, I threw another pill and shoot!

I used my lightning speed and appeared in front of him.

I claw him with the non pointy side of the sword, grabbing him by his chest, and hitting him down the ground with a massive impact. With Lightning and Flames dancing my arm, and the sword pointing to the sky.

"Way to go Natsu!" They cheered, in sync.

"It isn't over yet" I said, moving away.

"Eh?" Again, they said it together at the same time.

"SHOW ME… SHOW ME YOURSELF!" I shouted at him.

"Sure!" He laughed as he kicked me at my chest, sending me towards the tables.

"TRANSFORM!" He shouted.

He transformed in front of me and my friends, It's Kai…

Kai, He is 3 inches taller than Gray, almost same weight as me, and has a messy blonde hair.

"EH?" He questioned, looking at himself, as the stones fell of from his Arms and Legs, but not the Crystal shades on his eyes.

"And, show me, your TRUE MAGIC!" I shouted.

He just open his palm towards the swords, that I asked Erza to throw. And the sword came near him, Blue Aura starts to dance the sword and his body.

"So, if I say I am an Ice Dragon Slayer, you'll believe me?, or a Prince of Edolas, you'll believe me?, remember you don't know my Family Name!" he shouted.

* * *

Kai's POV

As I took transformation on people's body, I can feel their pain, their happiness and their memories.

"That would depend" He said, looking down.

I NEED TO KEEP MY CALM

"Blaze" he continued, and attacked me.

Blaze… Blaze…? BLAZE!

"Fire Dragons: Crimson Lotus Exploding Edge!" I stopped from my thoughts, and fight back.

"FREEZE!" And I frozed him from his spot.

I hold tight the sword and targeted his neck, but an ice arrow surprised me.

"EARTH DRAGONS: GRAVITY PULL!" I shouted, and it pulled them down the ground, they felt much heavier than before, harder for them to stand up.

Blaze, in Natsu's mind is…

"Fire Dragons: Sword Horn!" he shouted, as he used his head to attack me.

"What about we end this, huh?" I said.

He just tossed the sword, and it passed by the top of my head, and giving me a new hair cut, and also almost killing me.

I am in a good position, no, PERFECT POSITION… One Final blow and all of them will die, strongest guild would be defeated and all magic would be mine!

Natsu is in front of me and behind him are all of the Fairy Tail members.

Everything is perfect, very, very, VERY PERFECT!

"Pentagram's Secret Attack: Hell Incineration!" I shouted, as the Blue Aura changed to Bloody Red, and the Ground is quaking ready to kill them, by burning and cover them with stones, but it's a concentrated attack, THEM or HIM, well it's…

"Ha!, you didn't hit me!" Natsu shouted, and boasted.

"Well, look behind you!" I said, with a sarcastic tone.

He looked behind him, and he started to ran away from me, catching my attack?

* * *

Gray's POV

Here I am with my friends, maybe dying together, and here is Natsu, trying to chase the attack, What is he planning?

"Raghh!" He shouted, Flames starts to cover everyone, even Kai or Blaze whatever.

Am I going to die? Am I going to the After life? Wait… I am getting stronger, My strength is slowly going back, my bruises are starting to disappear, like nothing ever happened.

A weak guy, was left standing, and… he is…

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Natsu…" Her eyes starts to tear up.

"Last attack!" Kai shouted. What?! He has another trick up on his sleeve?

"Pentagram's Hell attack: Apocalypse!" He shouted, It's a Roar like Acnologia, with that exact moment Natsu ran in front us.

"Lightning Flame Dragons Special Attack: Crimson Lotus Exploding Blade!" And Attacked him and protected us.

Light continued to covered us, until we full recovered… Fog was seen, and started to disappear, we see a Guy left standing…

**Is it Natsu or Kai?**

* * *

Should I show you Kai's Past?

Should I kill one of them? ( Choose Natsu or Kai )

Should I kill both of them?

If Kai Live, should he be good?

If Natsu Die, should Lucy confess? or Everyone say Sorry?

* * *

PLEASE VOTE! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! 5+ Reviews is equal to NEXT CHAPPY!

* * *

**_A New fic i am working on..._  
**

**Title:**I'm More Than

**Summary: **He is known as a Loser, a Loner, he was hated, no one knows his pain, A kind popular Girl helped her, turning his world upside down, Secrets unfold, Love blooms, Jealousy was born. Will they fight for each other? or They'll fight EACH OTHER?

( Tell me, if you're interested ^^ )

SPOILER of I'M MORE THAN

"I'm Only a man, in a silly white scarf, a stupid, loser, loner, why'd you like me?"

"It's not about your stupidity, it's not because you are a loner, a loser, i dunno, It's because you are fun... fun to be with"


	18. Chapter 12 ( It's Not Over Yet )

Chapter 12

( It's Not Over Yet )

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and it's Characters aren't mine it's all Hiro Mashima's glory, just the Pentagram Alliance and Kai are mine! XD ( A/N: Still editing Kai's face )

* * *

Also~ PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC, For now it's all love and fluffy~ but later… they'll fight for each other or each other for everyone's sake… title: THE GREAT ESCAPE, who knows they are criminals? Or something of the future…?

* * *

And… Can We Be Friends? ( another fic of mine, I let a friend cry because of reading an Extra Chapter of that Fic )

* * *

And Check Out **My Delinquent Boyfriend! ( New Fic )**

* * *

**PLEASE LOAD IF WANTED!**

* * *

NxL: I just want to suggest for you to load this, for special effects… I mean sounds~

**- Finding the Balance ( by: Kevin Macleod ) **

**- Darkness is Coming ( by: Kevin Macleod )**

**- Rains will Fall ( by: Kevin Macleod )**

**- Movement Proposition ( by: Kevin Macleod )**

**- Lightless Dawn ( by: Kevin Macleod )**

**- Daybreak ( by: Kevin Macleod ) - ENDING ( Next Chapter, FINALE! )**

* * *

**Sorry For the Cliffhangers! And Stuffs!**

* * *

NxL: Wow~ Most people want Kai to die… He's just a kid in a nightmare… and stuff… Now…

Kai: Buwahahaha!

NxL: Ah~ Shut up! On With the Fic! ( before this Psycho run loose )

* * *

**Previously on Natsu?**

* * *

Light continued to covered us, until we full recovered… Fog was seen, and started to disappear, we see a Guy left standing…

**Is it Natsu or Kai?**

* * *

NORMAL POV

A Guy was left standing, looking at the guy who was below… The fog finally cleared up… and Natsu was left standing.

"Natsu!, You won!" Happy cheered, earning smiles from their other comrades. But was stopped, non other than Lucy.

* * *

**Play~ FINDING THE BALANCE **( by: Kevin Macleod )

* * *

"Not Exactly" Lucy stopped the cheers, pointing at the fallen guy.

"It's… It's…" They stared in horror.

"What?" A creepy smile, grew at Natsu's face, "It isn't the time staring at the Salamander's face" He said, as he walk, transforming to his real self, Kai.

"Y-y-you… What have you done?" Erza looking at the UNCONSCIOUS body, of Natsu Dragneel.

"Oh, I don't know, Enjoyed?" Kai said, and he chuckled, "Man!, I was hoping for a good fight!" Kai laughed. "But…" Kai continued. He looked at the UNCONSCIOUS body. "It's fun, and it entertained me a lot" Kai smirked.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"After Natsu chasing the special attack: Hell Incineration… We didn't see him… WAIT!" Lucy talked to herself. "He's around here somewhere?" She asked herself. She looked around, seeing a smiling Gajeel, maybe it's because at the end, he is with Levy…

"But, ya know?" Kai's smirked, finally disappeared. "You guys, let me have my fun…" He looked at his watch. "Sorry, It's time…" He said, making his voice into a sarcastic happy psychotic one.

Damn, My Magic isn't back yet, and my comrades too… No one is strong enough to fight him yet, Why do he have lots of magic in him? It's not like… He can steal and convert it to his.

"After killing the Guys… Maybe I could make the girl gave birth to my child?" Kai chuckled to himself. And he walked near the Unconscious Body… "Defeat is worse than death because you have to live with defeat." Kai said, grabbing the sword near him. "But, I'm going to end your misery, Natsu Dragneel" Kai said, as he stabbed him with the sword. "Enjoy every minute. There's plenty of time to be dead." He chuckled, as he sees the blood flows.

"NATSU!" Was heard from his guild mates.

"Don't worry, you guys were about to die too!" Kai laughed.

* * *

Gray's POV

Even for the last time, I'll give my all, I promise to never give up, and to never loose twice.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray shouted, throwing a block of Hammer at Kai, Bullseye!

"Gihee~ IRON DRAGONS: ROAR!" Gajeel roared at Kai.

"And that's for copying my magic!" Gray and Gajeel shouted at the same time.

"Quit copying me!" They both shouted to each other.

"Fine. US!" They said in unison, when a dark aura was felt behind them.

"WATER LOCK!"

"SKY DRAGONS: ROAR!"

"BEAST ARM: IRON BULL!"

* * *

Normal POV

BUT those Normal attacks, didn't do much damage.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!" Kai, casted, attacking Fairy Tail

"Freed!, Cancel it!" Mira pleased.

"I'm doing it, Dark Ecriture: Cancel!" Freed shouted, canceling the attack.

"Lightning Dragons Roar!" Laxus shouted.

"There's no more chance, for you guys to win!" Kai laughed at the Weak Fairies. "No Matter how much you tried, you can't win" Kai said folding is arms. "Hmm… If the Girls bore my child, I can have a huge army, that's right!, and take over the world!" Kai laughed, and stopped. "Oh, wait… it'll be a pain in the ass, if there is too many child, well I could kill you all to earn your magics… especially" He stared at the Dragon Slayers. "I can be an elemental Dragon Slayer! Buhahaha!" He laughed.

IS ALL HOPE GONE? ARE THEY GOING TO DIE?

* * *

**Play~ Darkness is Coming **( by: Kevin Macleod )

* * *

Once Again, Darkness covered the sky, Ground trembling, shaking from the intense magic, Lightning strikes, and rain drops starts to pour, slowly, slowly, washing the dirt off their faces, their shirts, their gowns, their polos, the fog starts to return, and place become colder and colder.

As the Lightning strikes, a following thunder was heard, making little Panther Lily tremble in fear, not because of Kai, it's because of the lightning.

The Sun has already hid itself, no light, no hope, no faith, is there any power left? Can they still fight? Are they stubborn to fight till death?

Yes, Married couples did promise that, till death do them apart…

As the sky gets darker and darker, Kai becomes stronger, his body can't be seen like a shadow with no light nor life, a nightmare, that covered a happy and cheerful kid, a shadow of the past, following a wandering child, fighting till the end, power, anger, lies took over him, blood lust, controlled him, evil taking control of his body, all he got are Rejections, no Respects… Selfishness takes over, no, NO Evil takes over, controlling a sleeping child, who didn't wake up from his own Nightmare, stuck in his dream, he is… Asleep.

There, he was, standing strong in front of the Fairy tail members, Dark, Evil, controlled him, lust in killing everyone, hunger and selfish in magic, about to kill the strongest guild, about to suck all magic in them, for power, strength, earning a name and to be respected by people, who rejected him.

A poor, wandering child, stuck in his own dreams, repeatedly seeing his parents being killed in his nightmares, by his own Dark Guild, though he was controlled, locked up in his reality, SLEEP TIGHT, though dreams, that are Nightmares, Nightmare controlling him to fight his enemies, but in reality fighting the people who dared to help him.

Light? What's light? What does it have to do? NO, Who is Light? Who dared to wake the sleeping kid in his nightmares? Light, is still in him, though it was covered with Darkness, that surrounds him, SINNERS, LIARS, people who want to make a dark mage free… ZEREF.

Old Man's POV ( The Guy that Natsu met, and who gave him the Mission )

As Trees passing by, as I went to L-razzen in a train, memories comes rushing back to me, the sky grew darker…

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

* * *

"Wake up, child" An Unknown voice said.

"No!, Live me alone!" Kai shouted

"Perhaps, I have to let you remember… everything that GUY erased…" The Unknown voice said.

"Huh?" Kai cocked his eyebrows.

"That's right kid, that GUY actually erased your Memories…" The Unknown voice said. "Including your real name"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"I'm Talking about you!" The Unknown guy shouted

"Wah!" Kai shouted in surprise.

"Yes, you made up your own world, that seemed to be reality, it's called Dreams, though you can control it" The Unknown voice said.

"…" Kai didn't say any word.

"You've been dreaming for too long, If you don't wake up soon, time will leave you behind" Said the Unknown voice that slowly fading away.

"WAIT!" Kai shouted.

"And you wouldn't be able to return to reality" The Unknown Voice finished.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Play~ Rains will Fall ( by: Kevin Macleod )**

As the Flashback ended, he seems to disappear, knowing that his lost soul finally come at peace, for finally finishing the mission that was given to him by the Heavens. To tell the young pink hair to wake Kai, from his dreams, nightmare, knowing that he is the Acquainted or the Last person who is acquainted to Kai's past self, the real Kai.

The Last given mission was to wake the poor child, from his dreams, to wake him up from his miseries, to stop the dark curse that was controlling him, they have to wake him up, before he loose himself… FOREVER.

( NxL: I finished reading this 40 secs. With the Misc. Rains will Fall )

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

**Play~ Movement Proposition **( by: Kevin Macleod )

* * *

"Good Bye Fairies!" Kai shouted.

"FIRE DRAGONS: ROAR!" Natsu shouted from the tree.

"Wah?!" Kai shouted in surprise. As he was sent flying by a roar. Light. "You're alive?!"

"You may be a Lacrima Dragon Slayer, but you don't have a heighten sense of smell" Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"It's not over yet!" Kai shouted. "Earth Dragons Roar!" Kai roared.

"No matter, how much you fight, with your Dragon Slaying technique, you can't defeat a First Generation Dragon Slayer." Natsu smirked, as he Roared back.

"You can't defeat me!" Kai shouted.

"Well, you can't kill us!, I promised, to the Old Man!" Natsu shouted.

"Old Man? What are you talking about!?" Kai shouted, running towards Natsu, punching him at the face.

"I'm talking about you!" Natsu shouted, smirking, blocking Kai's attack.

"Wah?" Kai cocked an eyebrow. "Are you stubborn enough, to waste your time telling me lies?!" Kai shouted at Natsu as he kicked him.

"I figure it out!, you are Blaze!, the kid… the kid who I met, and given a book, named METANOIA!" Natsu shouted.

"I hate books!" Kai shouted, upper cutting.

"You lost your parents, in front of you! Don't you remember!?, you said about going to Join Fairy Tail, after you met your Uncle!" Natsu shouted, as he bocked the attack and punch him with fire.

"You don't know… ANYTHING!" Kai shouted, as pointy Ices where flying everywhere.

"And, you also told me, that you are An Ice Dragon Slayer!" Natsu shouted.

"…" Kai was too speechless.

"Wake up! Blaze!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm not Blaze!, My name is Kai!" Kai shouted.

"Then, tell me your last name?" Natsu shouted.

"..."

"See… you can't even tell!" Natsu shouted.

"ICE DRAGONS: ROAR!" Kai shouted. Hitting Natsu surprisingly. And after Natsu was sent flying, a chuckle was heard. "Well, at least, I'm gaining much power"

"Damn…" Natsu muttered. "I thought it got into him…" He mumbled.

"ICE DRAGONS: WINGS OF ICE!" Kai shouted, hitting Natsu with his Ice Wings.

"FIRE DRAGONS: WINGS OF FLAMES!" Natsu shouted, fighting back at the Ice Wings. "FIRE DRAGONS: ROAR!" Natsu shouted.

"You remind me of someone, who I talked to some years ago, but… it doesn't matter~" Kai said, dismissing it.

"You made up your own world, that seemed to be reality, it's called Dreams, though you can control it" Natsu said. "You've been dreaming for too long… If you don't wake up soon, time will leave you behind!" Natsu shouted. "And, you wouldn't be able to return to reality!" Natsu shouted. "So wake up, you damn kid!" Natsu shouted, as flames scattered around his body.

"Pufufufu~" An evil chuckle was heard from kai, as Ice starts to cover his body, like it was it's fur. "Come at me… Natsu Dragneel… and I warn you, give me your one best shot, Hell is My Home"

ICE AND FIRE DRAGON SLAYERS, STARTS TO COLLIDE~ WHO WILL WIN, WHO WILL LOOSE?

* * *

**Play~ Lightless Dawn ( by: Kevin Macleod )**

* * *

Blaze's POV ( In Kai's Heart, Soul, Mind, etc. LIGHT )

Where am I? What's this? This isn't my Room?... Oh right… Maybe this is just another dream…

"MOM! DAD!? Where are you?!" I shouted in my room, expecting a voice. But none.

As I shout, a gray color flashed through the place, all I can see is my house a Black, Gray and Black color, nothing else.

"Wake up, Kai!" I shouted to myself. But I guess I can't, so I stand up, and walk out of my room. I got to see my Mom's back, I put a hand over her shoulders, "Mom…?" I raised my voice to a questioning one, seeing a face, no eyes, no nose, just her mouth… "Gah!, Who…?! What…?! Where's my mom?!" I shouted as I stumbled back.

"What are you talking dear?, I am your mom…" She said, then I talked back… "Uhm… S-s-sorry Mom…" I said, and went to the Living room, to see my dad reading a news paper. "Hey, Dad!, is it just me, or mom looks weird!" I shouted, earning my father's attention. "What's weird with her?" My dad asked as he put away the newspaper. "WAH!" I shouted. As I saw my father, "Is it because of my new hair?" Dad said, but NO!, it's because… Why do you have a White eyes! And… your skin is… Black?! This is not my home! "I'm going to my room, bye!"

As I saw them, I ran back at my room, and went to my bed… Just another Nightmare…

I closed my eyes… until I fell back to sleep.

* * *

~HOURS LATER

* * *

I finally waked up, only to find myself in a dark place, Lifeless, nothing to see… except me, myself, and, a Light?

"Do you want me to make you remember everything?" The Light said.

"…?" I didn't say a thing, just raised my eyebrow

"About, your real self…" The Light said.

"Well, I really don't need to… since I am already happy…" I said.

"You are happy, to see lies?" The Light questioned me.

"What do you mean…?" I asked.

"Easy, everything that you see, were all created by your mind, your own imagination…" The Light said. "Remember, when you dreamed, that you thought that, your parents were killed in front of you?" The Light asked, "And, on a mission to look for your Uncle? And join Fairy Tail?" The Light finished.

"What are you talking about?, those were just nightmares!" I shouted at the Light.

"Those, were Reality, that seems to be your Nightmare…" The Light said. "You controlled your dreams, to make it seem reality, but you have to wake up" The Light finished.

"I don't have too!, I am happy here…" I said.

"Your needs were being done, by your evil self in Reality, in dreams you exist, you created your own reality, where you can see your wants… you need to earn respect, and you want your family, what's the point, that you can have your family in your dreams, if you can't even face the reality?" The Light said, he has a point… wait is it a He or She?

"…" I didn't say a thing.

"You made up your own world, that seemed to be reality, it's called Dreams, though you can control it" The Light said.

"…" Kai didn't say any word.

The Light starts to fade

"WAIT!" Kai shouted. The Light stopped for a moment. "Who are you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, on Who I am, what matters is Who you are…" The Light said. "Did you know, Dreams die, and reality lives on?"

"Dreaming?, what are you talking about?, This can't be a dream?!, my eyes are wide open, aren't they?" I said.

"Then, if you want to dream, I'll let you, though darkness, can't be stop in reality…, but if that's what you like, then I'll let you…" The Light said. "It's only fair…"

"Stop, messing with me!" I shouted, angered by jokes.

"I give you what you want, but Why are you still Unhappy?" The Light asked.

"I… I just don't understand it!" I shouted.

"You're dreaming… You're trapped inside your own Reality… that was all made by you… or your dark self" The Light said.

"…" I was too speechless, did I create most of this things? A Happy Normal Life?

"This is your dream, you can see and do what you want here… your Eternal Happiness" The Light said.

"Then… Wake me Up" I said.

"I can't, only you can do that, and the person who is helping you now… The pink hair boy" The Light said.

"Nat-" My words were cut off by the Light.

"You've been dreaming for too long, If you don't wake up soon, time will leave you behind" Said the Light slowly fading away. And you wouldn't be able to return to reality" The Light finished as it disappears.

"WAIT!... but… how?" I asked myself, in an unknown dark place, that makes me float like a bubble.

Until, I finally wake up, from my dreams… Dreams? Is this even reality?

I looked around my room, suspicious… everything seems differents

* * *

Kai's POV

"Bwahahaha!" Kai laughed, at a job well done, seeing that Everyone was down. "Come on, Natsu-boy, give it all" Kai teased, laughing.

Kai kept laughing, even both of them were taking a bath on their own blood…

"My power is complete! I am Complete!" Kai laughed.

"Then, I'll use my power to fight, for my friend that who were laughed at… by YOU!" Natsu shouted, flames starts to dance from his body.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Using my second Gen, and Flames and Lightning at the same time… I'm sure, I can do this…

"Then, let's finish this, so I can claim your magics, and start my dynasty!" Kai shouted. "ICE DRAGONS: SECRET TECHNIQUE: UNLIMITED FLASH!" And an Unlimited ice, were tossed as fast as a lightning, still pointy as a new sharped pencil. With that Exact time, Natsu shouted~

"Dragons Slayer's Secret Art Revision: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!" As Natsu engulf one hand of Lightning and the other with flames, and swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning.

"It's not over yet!" Kai shouted, a follow up? "EARTH DRAGONS: ROAR!" Making the unlimited ice fly faster with a mix of a roar.

* * *

**Lightning and Flames, fighting with Ice and Earth… How will this end? Will Blaze wake up? Will someone Die? **

I hope no one, DIES…

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW… 5 reviews NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

I HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS ON MY OTHER FICS! STORIES~ ^^


End file.
